Giros en el Viento
by Maricoles
Summary: Bella es como una hojita perdida en el viento, abandonada a su suerte, no encuentra salvación. Cuando un giro inesperado, una brisa fresca la lleva a un nuevo punto de partida, dándole una nueva oportunidad para vivir.
1. Chapter 1

Una vez mas les traigo una nueva historia, con una Bella diferente. Espero que les guste, la disfruten tanto al leerla como yo al escribirla.

Millones de gracias a dos personas que me han ayudado en mi camino como escritora amateur, muy amateur.

Eve Runner y Vanessa Erk que sería de mi sin ustedes, sin sus jalones de orejas, y sus consejos.

También a Mayra, quien me da mis zapes y me ayuda en los momentos calientosos. A Sacha y a Ely que me han llenado de sabiduría en sus diálogos literarios.

Y a todos los que me han leído porque me hacen sentir menos loca.

* * *

_**Giros en el viento.**_

¿Qué pasa cuando la vida que tú elegiste por encima del amor te da la espalda?

¿Qué pasa cuando después de tenerlo todo no te queda nada?

¿Si cuando tuviste el amor lo dejaste ir por la seguridad económica?

¿Qué pasará ahora que no tienes nada?

¿Apostarías todo por ser feliz o dejarías tu vida a la deriva? Encontrar amistad donde menos lo esperas y el amor donde siempre ha estado; eso será parte de lo que Bella tendrá que vivir antes de lograr balancear su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

** Como siempre gracias a Vane, a Eve que estan ahí para ayudarme a traerles siempre algo mejor, espero que les guste la historia.**

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo1**

Cinco años habían pasado, cinco años desde el día que tomé la peor decisión de mi vida, y por desgracia no había día que no lo lamentara, lo había perdido todo.

Como él mismo me dijo: _aposté al caballo equivocado y lo perdí todo…_ absolutamente todo.

Si cierro los ojos puedo ver su cara de desilusión aún años después, no podía creer que lo dejé a él, el amor de mi vida, por el dinero, por vivir cómoda y sin restricciones. Sí, soy la mayor idiota del mundo. Nunca fui feliz, ni lo seré jamás. Perdí todo derecho a la felicidad.

Me casé a los veinte años, era una chica frívola y tenía la cabeza llena de ideas tontas. Era la única hija de un matrimonio millonario. Fui mimada, consentida y mal criada desde bebé. No había nada en el mundo que yo no quisiera, que yo no tuviera. La escuela era un martirio, nunca me gustó, y cuando se me complicó mi madre consiguió, con una donación, claro está, que me dieran el certificado sin tener que asistir a clases.

Mi vida era estar pendiente de la moda, los chismes y encontrar a mi príncipe azul.

Mi príncipe azul llegó, en forma de asistente de contabilidad, era el encargado de llevarle los papeles a mi padre, desde el momento en que lo vi supe que era mío, que era para mí. Solo tenía un gran defecto, era el peor para mí en ese momento, era pobre. Era uno más de la clase media, y ni siquiera clase media alta, pero era tan lindo, y sobre todo me había amado tanto.

Comencé a verlo estaba parado frente a mí, el vodka y el _valium_ hacen milagros. Se veía tan perfecto, me estaba sonriendo, cuando me sonreía el mundo era perfecto.

Intenté tocarlo y caí en el sillón, respirar me era difícil, pesada, me costaba meter aire.

—Edward, te amo, nunca debí dejarte.

Él puso su mano en mi mejilla y me besó.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí, su voz llamándome era lo único que quedaba en mi cabeza.

*  
Maldición, la sirvienta abrió las malditas cortinas otra vez, cuando entendería que odio que abran las cortinas, amo la oscuridad. Tendría que hablar con mi Nath, el amigo que me prestaba el departamento, esa chica siempre me molestaba. La fiesta de la noche anterior se me salió de las manos, no recordaba como había llegado a la cama.

Jamás mezclaba alcohol con _valium_, pero lo había visto, él se veía tan feliz y yo necesitaba matar el dolor que sentía en mi alma, ese dolor que siempre escondo con groserías o malas maneras. Intento moverme pero no puedo.

Comienzo a tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo, ¿tengo las manos atadas? No, solo me cuesta moverlas. Me pesan.

—No alces las manos —dijo alguien.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero me pesaban. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

—Bella. —Era él, esa era su voz—. Abre los ojos.

Lo intenté de nuevo y lo logré, quise tallarme los ojos pero mi mano pesaba, volteé la mirada hacia ella y tenía una aguja con un tubo.

—¿Dónde diablos estoy? —Mi voz llena de miedo parecía un chillido ronco

—Estás en el hospital, tienes tres días en coma. El maldito coctel de pastillas con vodka te dejó tres días inconsciente. Espero que estés feliz. O puede que no, no lograste tu objetivo.

¿En coma? Por fin lo miré. Era él tan guapo, tan lindo. Pero… ¿Qué diablos hacía conmigo?

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces conmigo? —Mis preguntas cargadas de miedo llenaron la habitación.

—Resulta que soy el único contacto en todo tu jodido teléfono que respondió por ti. ¿Por qué tenías mi número de teléfono? —Me exigió.

—Yo… lo robé. Tenemos una amiga en común, cuando estaba distraída robé tu número pero no iba a llamarte.

—Bella, tienes 26 años ya no eres una niña, déjame en paz. Hiciste tus elecciones, yo seguí con mi vida.

—Yo también seguí mi vida. —Que era un completo desastre pero era mi vida.

_Pero tú siempre estas en mi mente y en mi corazón, _quise agregar_._

—Solo robé el número por curiosidad. No pensaba usarlo, fue uno de mis impulsos —dije intentando justificarme, al menos siempre decía eso.

No iba a decirle que me sentía sola, que prácticamente me había acabado el dinero del divorcio y que mis padres no me apoyaban, bueno, ni siquiera me atendían el teléfono. Que mis supuestos amigos ni siquiera me devolvían el saludo.

—Necesitas dar tu número de seguro y rellenar datos, no supe contestar mucho.

Su voz se notaba áspera, me hablaba con resentimiento y no era para menos, jugué con él, me burlé de él de una manera cruel.

—Gracias.

—No van a dejar que salgas si alguien no se hace responsable de ti. Creen que intentaste suicidarte.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, inconscientemente era lo que quería hacer. Quería morirme. Quería dejar de sufrir, de sentirme culpable y mala.

Bajé la vista y me quedé mirando mis pies, mirando la sábana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿Querías suicidarte?

No contesté, como podía defenderme de algo que era cierto.

—Debieron dejarte morir, no mereces tantos cuidados —exclamó molesto y salió del cuarto.

Me quedé aguantando el aire, que él me lo dijera dolía tanto. Mike me había dicho que merecía morir, no una vez, si no miles de veces y no me dolía, pero cuando Edward me lo dijo en verdad me dolió, me dolía porque él me importaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi cara. A dónde iría, lo más probable es que Nath ya no me dejara el departamento, ya me había advertido no quería ningún problema, el poco dinero que me quedaba no me alcanzaba para nada. Doscientos dólares era todo lo que tenía.

La puerta se abrió y una enfermera, rubia y bajita, entró, parecía una niña.

—Hola, qué bueno que ya estás despierta. Tu amigo estaba muy preocupado. El pobre no durmió mucho, pero aquí están los resultados. Estás despierta, voy a comenzar a checar tus signos mientras el doctor viene.

Por más que intentaba poner mi careta de niña rica y mimada no podía, el dolor por las palabras de Edward me hacía sentirme como la mierda.

La enfermera hablaba mucho, me preguntó muchas cosas, y cuando por fin llegó el doctor me revisaron aún más cosas, esto me estaba enfadando. Traté de tranquilizarme, pensando en que cuanto saliera de aquí buscaría un nuevo departamento, pero sobretodo un nuevo novio que lo pagara. Y por primera vez pensar en un nuevo hombre me dio un dolor en el pecho. Había estado con muchos hombres pero después de ver a Edward, me hacía sentir peor.

El doctor se paró frente a mí.

—Bueno, señorita Swan, cuando llegó aquí hace unas noches sus niveles de drogas en la sangre eran alarmantes. Su organismo muestra un deterioro por lo mismo. Tiene 26 años y su organismo refleja una edad de 10 o 12 años más.

¿Que me pasaba? ¿Por qué agachaba la cabeza? Nunca jamás lo hacía. ¿Sentía vergüenza? Sentía dolor, ¿por mí? Era tan raro sentir esto. Era difícil aceptar que me estaba destruyendo.

—Gracias a Dios, no hay ningún daño permanente en hígado, riñones o algún otro órgano. Pero si necesitaras trabajar en ti, comer… —enfatizó. No comía mucho, no quería engordar, algunas veces solo comía una barrita de chocolate cada dos días—, pero sobre todo dejar las drogas y el alcohol. ¿Acaso no quieres casarte y tener hijos? Eres aún joven.

Mi cabeza seguía agachada. Yo ya me había casado y había tenido una hija. Una hija.

—No, no quiero eso —le dije.

—Ahora dices eso porque estás un poco deprimida, pero ya verás que en un año estarás enamorada de un joven y querrás llenarlo de hijos.

Miré al doctor, era un doctor ya mayor y me miraba con sus ojos azules. Sentí tanto amor en esa mirada que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

El doctor salió pero antes de salir dijo algo de una trabajadora social. ¿Para qué diablos necesitaba una? ¿No era una niña desamparada?

Pasaron casi tres horas, me sentía aburrida, desesperada y harta, quería irme, necesitaba irme.

Una enfermera había entrado pero no respondía mis preguntas, solo decía que no tenía ni idea.

Por fin la puerta volvió a abrirse y una chica, bajita y de pelo negro, entró.

—Hola, soy Angela, soy trabajadora social de este hospital.

La miré, tan linda, esas gafas estaban horribles y su ropa… bueno, la ropa era pasable pero solo para donar a la caridad.

—Bueno, te preguntarás porque estoy aquí. —Asentí—. La cuestión es, que por el intento de suicidio el hospital no te puede dar el alta a menos de que alguien se asegure de que seguirás un tratamiento psicológico o en su defecto que permanezcas internada en el hospital mientras lleves el tratamiento. —Me miró—. Además está la cuenta del hospital. Tu amigo nos dijo que tenía mucho tiempo sin verte y pues el hospital necesita un número de cuenta, de seguro medico, o una tarjeta de crédito

La cuenta. Eso era.

—Nosotros, es decir el hospital necesita que cubra el pago, ya sea con su seguro o con tarjeta. También están dispuestos a aceptar cheque personal.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —Mi voz en vez de salir firme salió temblorosa.

—Bueno, la cuenta hasta el día de hoy a la una de la tarde es de casi 15 mil dólares.

—¡Quince mil dólares! —grité.

¿De dónde diablos iba a sacar quince mil dólares?

—Necesito irme de aquí, no tengo dinero. Por favor, no puedo pagar esa cuenta —le dije—. Hace un tiempo me gastaba eso en una bolsa, pero ahora no tengo nada.

Lo había dicho en voz alta, ¿qué importaba? ¡Santo cielo! ¡Cómo iba a pagarlo!

—¿No puedes llamar a tu familia? ¿Un novio?

—No tengo a nadie. —Y en ese momento me di cuenta que era verdad, no había nadie en mi vida que ayudara.

—Yo… espero no te enojes, pero una de las enfermeras me dijo que eras famosa, _Googleé_ tu nombre y… bueno, dice que eres… que tu familia tiene dinero.

—Mi familia hace mucho que no quiere saber de mí, casi… —Dieciocho meses, desde que maté a mi hija—. ¡Diablos!

—Miraré si te puedo poner como paciente en pobreza, y te aconsejo que algún amigo se haga responsable de ti por lo menos seis meses. Solo tienes que vivir con él o ella, y venir a terapia —me dijo con una sonrisa, como si fuera tan fácil.

La chica salió, tenía que escapar de este lugar no me quedaba de otra, necesitaba mi ropa. Eso era lo primero, ropa.

Cuando me llevaron la cena le pregunté a la enfermera por mis pertenencias y me dijo que estaban en custodia en la enfermería, que cuando me dieran el alta me darían mis cosas.

Necesitaba salir, esa noche buscaría a alguien y le quitaría la ropa. O como en las películas robaría ropa de la lavandería. Algo tenía que hacer, ¿de dónde diablos iba a sacar ese dinero?

Me hice la dormida cuando pasó la enfermera en la última ronda, pasaban cada cuatro horas, según el reloj que estaba encima de mi cama. Me quité la aguja de la mano, ¡joder ardía, esto ardía!

Solté un pequeño chillido, pero lo que siguió fue peor, sangre, empezó a salir sangre y yo me impresionaba con la sangre, más después de mi aborto, comencé a recordar cómo me vi llena de sangre, comencé a hiperventilar y a marearme. Cuando uno se desmaya ve todo negro, pues en ese momento yo solo vi una luz y caí desmayada.

Cuando desperté tenía amarradas las manos y estaba sola. Me sentí tan sola, tan triste y desesperada que solo quería morirme. Las lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos y ni siquiera podía limpiármelas, tenía las manos amarradas. Dios, nunca había sido tan consciente de lo sola y patética que era. No había nada cerca de mí, no tenía un amigo en quien confiar.

La puerta se abrió, era la chica, la trabajadora social.

—Hola de nuevo —me dijo haciendo una mueca—. Me enviaron a hablar contigo, al parecer intentaste escapar.

Volteé mi cara hacia la pared. No quería que nadie fuera testigo de mi patética derrota.

—Estuve haciendo unas llamadas, nadie quiso hacerse responsable de ti, pero voy a hacerlo yo. También tengo un amigo en contabilidad —dijo sonrojándose—, él ha hecho un plan de pagos. Y puedo conseguirte trabajo en un restaurante donde aceptan a personas con problemas de adicción, el pago se descontaría directamente de tu sueldo, ese restaurante hace tratos con el hospital. Solo que donde vivo no cabe nadie más. Pero deja que haga un par de llamadas más. Hay un refugio para mujeres y un albergue donde reciben a chicas en situaciones difíciles, esperemos que te acepten —terminó con una sonrisa.

¡Dios! Yo era una perra, cuando la había visto entrar pensé lo peor sobre ella, sobre su ropa, y ella solo buscaba ayudarme.

—Gracias, ¿puedes pedir que me desamarren las manos por favor? —Me sentía tan derrotada, tan triste y sentir la lástima de esta chica me hizo sentir peor.

—Voy a preguntarle a Jane, ella es muy linda y de seguro puede ayudarnos con eso.

La chica salió y regresó en unos minutos acompañada de la enfermera rubia y pequeña.

—Voy a soltarte pero no puedes quitarte nada, por favor, si lo haces te mandaran al ala psiquiátrica —me amonestó seria la rubia pequeña—. Es horrible estar amarrada pero son las normas del hospital. Quisiera darte asilo en mi casa pero mi familia es numerosa y no hay espacio.

¡Diablos! Eso de dar pena apesta. Asentí.

—Gracias de todos modos, voy a llamar a mis padres tal vez… —Pero recordé cuando mi padre me había echado de casa como si fuera un perro, y me dijo que no volviera que para ellos estaba muerta. Lo intentaría mejor con mamá.

Jane consiguió que me devolvieran mi teléfono y la llamé, su respuesta era que me podía mandar cinco mil dólares con el chofer, pero negaría que me hubiera dado dinero. Era lo máximo que obtendría de ellos, a Mike no le hablaría, preferiría estar en la cárcel. Si vendiera lo que me había hecho mientras estuvimos casados tal vez conseguiría algo de dinero. Solo de imaginarme los titulares… negué con la cabeza.

Al final le comenté a Angela lo del dinero y me dijo que en parte era bueno, que podía dar una parte como abono a la cuenta y quedarme con algo para vivir en lo que me resolvían el tema del empleo pero aún quedaba lo de dónde vivir.

Angela se despidió ese día ya tarde, me dijo que hablaría con su amigo.

—Tengo que irme, mi mamá está preocupada por mí. Nunca me quedo más horas que las necesarias —me explicó Jane—, a menos de que necesite dinero y pueda hacer horas extras.

Me dio un beso y salió.

Volví a quedarme sola, sin nadie. Pero que esta chica me diera un beso de despedida me hizo sentir menos sola, menos patética. Estar platicando con ellas dos me hizo sentir bien, nunca había tenido amigas como ellas, de hecho mi única amiga había sido Jessica y al final resultó que no lo era.

Jane me había dado una idea, venderíamos mi ropa y mis bolsas, y demás cosas para juntar todo el dinero posible, y salir más rápido de la deuda. Contacté a Nathe y me dijo que guardaría mis cosas hasta que pudiera ir por ellas, al menos tenía ya algunas cosas a mi favor.

La enfermera regañona entró y me dio una serie de pastillas, alguna debió ser un somnífero porque dormí toda la noche como hace años no lo hacía.

—Despierta, Bella. —Alguien me movía, pensé que sería Macy, mi nana pero ella había muerto hace 4 años, así que abrí los ojos poco a poco y para mi sorpresa… Edward.

—¿Edward? —Estaría soñando de nuevo, tallé mis ojos y no, él seguía ahí y otra vez se veía molesto.

—Sí, soy Edward, y tú eres una manipuladora de lo peor y los sabes. Eres peor que una enfermedad en el estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice? —En serio no entendía.

—No te hagas la inocente, con tus ojos… te detesto, Bella, ¿qué no entiendes? No te quiero en mi vida —me dijo con mucho resentimiento.

—No te pedí que vinieras, nadie te dijo que regresaras. ¿Quién diablos te crees para venir a gritarme? —Manoteé mientras hablaba y la aguja del suero me lastimó de nuevo, vi mi otra mano ponerse morada. Maldije y apreté el botón que llamaría a la enfermera. La mano comenzó a arderme, volví a maldecir y Edward se acercó a ver qué me pasaba.

—¡Lárgate! —le grité—. ¡Vete! Nadie te mandó llamar, anda corre a tu vida perfecta. ¡Maldición, cómo arde esto! —Volví a llamar con el botón.

—¿Qué te está pasando? —Me dijo tomando mi mano y me acarició, pero ese pequeño roce hizo que me ardiera más.

—Déjame, me lastimas, vete, ¿me oyes? ¡Lárgate! —Quería que se fuera de verdad, quería estar sola, no lo necesitaba, ya suficiente dolor tenía para que él agregara más.

Una enfermera diferente y el doctor que había hablado conmigo entraron en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Moví la mano y miré —le dije señalando mi mano hinchada y morada, para ese momento mi mano, usualmente pequeña y delgada, estaba al doble de su tamaño, o al menos a mí me lo parecía.

La enfermera dijo algo sobre el suero y me quitó la aguja, la mano me seguía doliendo y el doctor me dijo que me pondría un calmante.

—No, por favor, no me ponga nada para dormir, aguantaré el dolor —le rogué.

—Solo te quitará el dolor, es un analgésico —me dijo con su sonrisa que tranquilizaba—. Y tú muchacho, ella está pasando por mucho, su cuerpo está estresado, está pasando por una desintoxicación, necesita tener el suero para poder desintoxicarse, en el están las medicinas que le ayudan.

Lo miré, nadie me lo había dicho, ni siquiera sabía que me estaba desintoxicando. Me dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo, nunca había sido llorona pero creo que lo sería a partir de ahora.

—Yo… no… —comenzó a balbucear Edward.

—Tú no lo sabías —terminó la enfermera—, pero no la hagas enojar, después se dirigió a mí—. Ahora voy a ponerte el suero en la otra mano, pero no la muevas ni nada, ¿entiendes? —Asentí obedientemente.

Quería sanar, desintoxicarme, lo supe en cuanto el doctor lo dijo. Quería comenzar de nuevo, ser alguien más.

La enfermera y el doctor salieron después de un rato, ya cuando todo estaba controlado.

—Vete, Edward —le dije mientras me acomodaba y me volteaba hacia donde no estaba él.

—Bella… —No lo dejé continuar.

—Estoy cansada, vete. Nadie te pidió que vinieras, ni siquiera entiendo qué haces aquí.

—Ni yo, pero si me llamaron. —Me volteé hacia él—. La trabajadora social me llamó.

—¿Angela? ¿Para qué? Yo no le dije que te llamara —le respondí.

—Al parecer necesitas un lugar donde vivir. —Me sentí apenada de que Angela lo hubiera molestado con eso.

—No te preocupes, Angela no sabe que yo… que yo te hice mucho daño, yo le diré que no puedo quedarme contigo, ya puedes irte. —Le señalé con la cara la puerta.

—No —dijo firme.

—¿No qué? —pregunté.

—No me voy, y no voy a dejarte aquí, aunque debería no puedo —afirmó mirándome.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás mal? Tú me odias, no puedes querer tenerme en tu casa. Vete, nadie te juzgara, diré que yo me negué a aceptar tu ayuda, es más, me niego a aceptar cualquier cosa que venga de ti.

—Tienes razón y no la tienes, Bella. —Escucharlo decir mi nombre fue como una caricia—. No quiero tenerte en mi casa, pero no te odio, y no tienes donde ir. Ya lo hablé con mi novia y ella está de acuerdo.

Giré para verle la cara, lo miré, me sentía como las caricaturas con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Simplemente no lo podía creer, yo había sido una hija de puta con Edward.

—No, no bromeo, habrá reglas y a la primera que falles te iras de mi casa, pero cuando salgas de aquí tendrás a donde ir.

Volví a llorar.

—Gracias, Edward, en serio, gracias. Voy a buscar la manera de poder irme de tu casa lo más rápido posible.

Me sentía entusiasmada, estaría con Edward, aunque fuera de lejos.

—Solo te pido que te comportes.

Yo asentí, la mano me dolía, la cabeza también, me sentía sucia y pegajosa pero al mismo tiempo me sentía esperanzada.

—Voy a llenar unos papeles y regreso para ponernos de acuerdo en cuándo y cómo te irás a mi casa. —Volví a asentir como niña buena.

Edward salió de la habitación y Jane entró al mismo tiempo, y se le fueron los ojos con Edward.

—Dime que no es tu novio, que está libre y que le encanto —me dijo pícaramente.

—No es mi novio, pero no está libre, pero lo más seguro es que le encantaste —le di por respuesta.

—Lástima, ¿es tu amigo?

—No, no somos amigos, la verdad es que no sé que sea mío. Antes fue mi amigo y mí… novio, amante. Ahora pensé que no querría verme ni en pintura.

—Joder, Bella, dime que te lo follaste cómo es debido, ¿salvajemente? Cuéntame, ¿qué tan bueno es en la cama? Dame esperanzas, que encontraré un hombre que sepa follar cómo debe ser.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, y Jane pegó un grito, haciendo que otra de las enfermeras entrara al cuarto porque pensó que estaba atacando a Jane.

Por fin, después de veinte largos minutos regresó Edward y me dijo que me darían el alta médica en dos días más, una vez que la desintoxicación estuviera terminada. Él vendría por mí.

Poco después llegó Angela, tenía que acompañarla a unas pláticas, no entendía de qué pero la acompañé, Jane me hizo el favor de prestarme unos pantalones cortos para usar bajo la bata, tampoco era la idea de andar enseñando mi trasero a todo el hospital.

Al llegar a una pequeña habitación con varias sillas puestas en círculo Angela tomó mis manos.

—Bella, tienes que comprometerte a ir cuando menos a doscientas reuniones de AA. Es requisito del hospital para darte el alta. Además ya tengo el plan de pagos, ¿ya te mandó el dinero tu mamá?

Negué con la cabeza. La llamaría hoy de nuevo.

—¿A qué hora acaba la reunión?

—A las ocho de la noche —me contestó.

—La llamaré ahora, a esa hora papá está en casa. ¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

Llamé a mamá y me dijo que mandaría a su chofer esa noche después de sus horas de trabajo para que papá no sospechara de ella. Le di mi número de habitación y el nombre del hospital, pero ni siquiera preguntó si estaba bien, o si necesitaba algo más. Eso me hizo sentirme mal, mi madre nunca se interesó en mí, nunca fui importante más que cuando mi padre me necesitaba.

La reunión fue algo diferente a lo que yo esperaba, un chico llamado Caius me preguntó mi nombre y el por qué estaba ahí, después me presentó a varios de los demás participantes, o mejor dicho, cada uno se presentó y dijo el por qué estaba ahí.

Había varios casos de drogas, y un sin fin de problemas, cuando me tocó compartir a mí no me sentí juzgada, ni que me miraran con desprecio. Había aceptación y me comprometí a ir los dos días siguientes y Caius me dijo que buscaría un grupo cerca de mi trabajo o de mi casa para que pudiera asistir.

Sintiéndome más relajada me fui a dormir, apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Entró Jake, el hijo de Billy, el chofer de mamá.

—¡Jake! —dije con alegría, era unos años más chico que yo pero él siempre había sido bueno conmigo.

—Hola, bruja mala. —Era la forma en la que siempre me llamaba—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No me digas que es tu nueva guarida? —Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Yo solo intenté autodestruirme, apreté el botón y alguien me rescató —intenté decir de forma graciosa pero fue como si al decirlo me diera cuenta de que efectivamente eso había estado haciendo, no solo estos dieciocho meses, sino toda la vida. Las lágrimas llegaron solas y Jake me abrazó.

—Tranquila, Bella —me dijo abrazándome—. Todos tenemos malas rachas pero verás cómo pronto todo mejorará. Tu papá puede descubrir que el idiota de Mike te lastimaba. —Me quedé quieta—. Sí, yo vi varias veces cómo te trataba cuando el creía que nadie miraba, sé lo que te hacía y sé quién te daba la droga. Era más chico y nadie me prestaba atención, pero yo lo veía, veía todo.

La puerta se abrió y Jake miró quien era.

—Yo te conozco —dijo—. ¿Tú trabajabas para el señor Swan o algo así, no?

—Sí, yo trabajaba para el señor Swan, ¿y tú eres? —Era Edward.

—Soy Jake. Ya sé quién eres, tú salías con la bruja mala, te recuerdo pero ahora tú cabello es mas corto, soy el chofer de la familia Swan, antes solo era el chico de los recados, una vez jugaste conmigo lanzándome el balón.

—¿Eres el chico? Sí que pasan los años.

—Eso digo yo, Bella, tengo que dejarte, ahora soy un hombre casado y con un pequeño en camino. Y no quiero que mi esposa me regañe. —Me extendió un sobre y me dio un abrazo, prometió regresar al otro día y un día llevarme a su casa. Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

—¿Otra de tus conquistas? —me preguntó en cuanto salió Jake.

—Ni siquiera voy a contestar eso. —Estaba indignada, Jake era como un hermano o un primo, lo conocía desde antes que naciera.

—Te darán el alta en dos días, tendrás que ir a terapia o algo así. Quiero dejar en claro varias cosas, pero no ahora. Cuando llegues a mi casa lo hablaremos. Vendré por ti, no quiero que se haga tarde, ten todo listo, Bella.

Después de decir esto salió y me dejo sola. Una enfermera diferente entró y volvió a darme un montón de pastillas, también salió y me dejó sola.

Sola, así es como me sentía sin nadie en mi vida, yo misma había hecho mi soledad, yo había escogido esto, pero era algo que ya no quería, ya no quería ser una hoja dando giros en el viento.

* * *

Bueno les traigo el primer capitulo de esta nueva aventura, con una Bella no tan "buena", si no que ha tomado decisiones muy equivocadas. Espero les guste y las quiero mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo los uso para contarles mi historia.**_

Pues vamos con el segundo de esta nueva aventura, gracias por sus palabras. Un beso con mocos porque tengo gripa.

Millones de gracias a Eve que se robó el internet para tener el capitulo. A Vane por empujarme con sus porras.

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Dos días han pasado, dos largos días. Ahora estaba parada en el vestíbulo con un pantalón demasiado apretado y una blusa demasiado ajustada. Me sentía una extraña en mi propia ropa, era como si en verdad hubiera muerto y ahora fuera otra.

Sentí a Angela abrazarme por el hombro.

—Va a venir, ya verás. Está un poco retrasado pero lo prometió.

Quise sonreír pero la verdad es que no podía, esa podría ser su venganza, el dejarme ahí abandonada como yo hice con él.

Los días en el hospital habían sido abrumadores, la cuenta al final había sido cerrada en setenta mil dólares, de los cuales había abonado la maravillosa cantidad de cinco mil dólares. Ahora solo debía sesenta y cinco mil los cuales iría pagando en dos años, descontándomelos de mi sueldo. Tenía un plazo de cuatro años para pagarla pero como el amigo de Angela me había advertido, este trato se cancelaba si yo incumplía un solo pago.

Tenía que abonar todo el dinero que pudiera para terminar lo más rápido posible. Y yo solo quería evadirme, escapar de tanto problema pero no podía quedarle mal a mis nuevas amigas. Ellas había luchado para que no me cobraran más.

Volví a sonreír aunque en mi interior solo quería llorar.

De pronto una chica muy guapa, vestida bastante bien entró en la recepción del hospital donde esperábamos.

La chica nos miró.

—¿Eres Isabella?

Las tres asentimos.

—Qué bueno. Edward está estacionando el auto. Soy Tanya, su novia. —Me tendió la mano y yo la estreché. Su tacto era cálido.

—Está un poco gruñón pero no le hagas caso, siempre está gruñón.

De pronto nos quedamos calladas y noté que no había presentado a Angela ni a Jane.

—Ellas son Angela y Jane, son… mis amigas —dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ellas me habían dicho que ahora éramos amigas, hasta habíamos pasado una noche haciendo una pijamada en el hospital.

—Hola, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a instalarte. Mira ahí viene mi enano gruñón.

Y sí, Edward iba entrando, al verme junto a su novia se quedó quieto, suspiró y siguió avanzando.

—Vámonos —dijo de forma seca. Pero Tanya no se movió, se giró hacia Angela y Jane y les habló.

—Si quieren ir a visitar a Bella siéntanse libres de ir, les doy la dirección y mi teléfono por cualquier cosa.

Yo… simplemente me quedé callada, esta situación me hacía sentir ansiosa, y cuando me sentía ansiosa necesitaba una pequeña ayuda para superar mi ansiedad, pero ya no quería usar drogas, ya no, así que tocaba respirar y llamar a Caius como me había pedido cuando me sintiera así.

Sentí que alguien jalaba mi maleta, era Edward que intentaba quitármela para que nos fuéramos. Solté la maleta y Edward soltó una maldición.

—Enano gruñón, deja de maldecir. Bueno, chicas, nos vamos, les dejé ya los contactos, _ciao_ —dijo agitando la mano, mientras caminaba al lado de Edward, mientras le daba besos en la mejilla.

Sentía celos, sentía que estaba mal sentir celos, sentía que le debía mucho a esa chica pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de envidiarla, se veía tan linda, tan… El grito de "_cuidado, Bella"_ y un jalón en mi brazo llegaron a tiempo, un auto iba directo hacia mí, mejor dicho, yo iba hacia él, pero gracias a que alguien me había jalado el auto había podido evitarme. Cuando miré para ver a quien debía darle las gracias, quedé sorprendida.

Era Edward, que ahora estaba aun más molesto. Susurré un _gracias_ pero él solo gruñó y caminó otra vez.

—¡Dios! ¿Estás bien? Diablos, pensé que te iban a atropellar.

—Sí, creo que sí, yo iba pensando… no me fijé… solo iba caminando. —Tanya me ayudó a parar mientras balbuceaba.

—Tranquila, está bien, solo hay que poner más atención. Ven, anda junto con nosotros —me respondió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me mataba.

—Gracias —dije con la voz quebrada, ahora estaba llorando, nunca había sido de llanto fácil pero ahora, bueno, lloraba por todo.

—En serio, nena, tranquila. —Me abrazó—. Estás todavía algo _shockeada _por todo lo que pasaste pero tranquila.

Me llevó hasta un auto y luego se dirigió a Edward.

—Voy a irme en la parte trasera con ella, necesita amigos, Edward —enfatizó el final.

El trayecto fue confuso. Edward puso música y se dedicó a tararear mientras Tanya me preguntaba cosas de mi vida.

—Entonces, eres divorciada, ¿cierto? Fue difícil para ti el divorcio, digo cuando yo pienso en mi boda, en mi matrimonio pienso en algo para toda la vida.

—Fue una bendición, mi relación con… Mike no era, nunca fue. —Miré el espejo retrovisor y mis ojos y los de Edward se conectaron. Sacudí la cabeza—. Yo me casé por todo menos por amor, mi matrimonio siempre fue diferente.

Tan diferente que _"mi mejor amiga"_ era la amante y vivía en la casa, y yo ni siquiera hacía nada para evitarlo.

—¿En serio? Y no te costaba trabajo estar con tu ex, digo es raro estar en la cama con alguien que no amas. Al menos para mí.

—A todo te acostumbras —dije en voz baja.

—¿Pero debiste de haber amado a alguien? —No pude evitar sonrojarme, sentía la mirada de Edward y como buena cobarde no alcé la vista—. Sí, lo sabía, cuéntame, anda. Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas —dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón—. No le diré a nadie, lo prometo.

—Tanya, ya, déjala, pareces programa de prensa rosa —le gruñó Edward.

Tanya de pronto me miró y luego a Edward y dio un pequeño grito acompañado de un salto.

—Nooo. —Nos señaló—. Esa fue su relación, ustedes estuvieron enamorados, ahh… Eso es romántico, tú fuiste quien le rompió el corazón a mi Eddie. Ella es la chica que me contaste, la princesita mimada, lo siento —me dijo tocando mi brazo—. Es que… bueno, quiero saber tu versión, pero no ahora, ya tendremos tiempo.

Tanya siguió hablándome contándome que habían puesto una pequeña cama en donde era el cuarto de los cachivaches, que ella había donado un par de sábanas, me dijo que era un cuarto pequeño pero con potencial que no me preocupara que ella me ayudaría.

Por fin llegamos, era un edificio algo feo, nada sofisticado, bueno, hasta mal pintado estaba.

—Muévete, Bella, no es un barrio donde puedas estar mucho tiempo fuera.

Yo abrí mis ojos y comencé a ver todo.

—No la asustes, Edward, no te creas Bella, es seguro, bueno, es seguro como todo Nueva York, hay días peores pero no temas.

Entramos y al menos por dentro el lugar era limpio. Busqué el elevador pero vi que decía fuera de servicio.

—El elevador está descompuesto por más de la mitad del año así que te toca por las escaleras, vivo en un quinto piso y no te quejes o subes tu maleta —me dijo Edward.

Ni siquiera protesté pero tuve que parar dos veces para tomar aire, Tanya me esperó porque Edward, bueno, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme. Tenía que trabajar mucho para salir rápido de su casa. Él me hacía notar su incomodidad en cada minuto.

Por fin llegamos al departamento y cuando Tanya abrió la puerta mi sorpresa fue enorme, era un departamento diminuto.

Donde iban a caber mis cosas, ahora solo tenía una pequeña maleta, que contenía ropa que Angela y Jane me habían prestado mientras recuperaba mi ropa.

—Bueno, bienvenida al departamento de Edward, esta es tu habitación sé que es pequeña pero tiene un colchón nuevo y las sábanas son donadas por mi mamá. Así que tranquila, están limpias —me dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que intenté devolver pero juro que no pude.

—¿Estás triste? No te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras.

No pude más, me senté en el colchón y di rienda suelta a mis lágrimas.

—No llores, bueno, sí, llora, saca todo lo que tienes que sacar, yo me quedo contigo.

Pude sentir la presencia de Edward antes de que hablara.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿No le gustó el palacio a la princesa? Saldremos a cenar en una hora Tanya —sentenció Edward antes de salir.

—¿Ya ves? Bella, vamos a salir a cenar todos juntos. —Pero yo sabía que no iba incluida en esa invitación.

Escuché sonar el teléfono luego una maldición y luego Edward se acercó de nuevo a la habitación.

—Rose y Alice vienen para acá con pizza y alitas.

Después de que Edward se alejara habló Tanya.

—Bueno, _Duende Maldito 1 y 2_ vienen antes de lo previsto.

La miré, ella me trataba bien a mí y a la prima, y mejor amiga de Edward no.

—No me mires así. A la rubita esa la detesto ha hecho de todo para quedarse con mi Edward, la muy listilla dice que ha sido su mejor amiga desde el _kinder_, y la otra enana la secunda en todo. Me han hecho la vida imposible.

—¿Por qué me tratas tan bien a mí? —La curiosidad me ganó y le pregunté.

—Porque sé que Edward nunca volvería contigo, lo lastimaste mucho y porque me caes muy bien, no sé, es como si tu vibra y la mía fueran compatibles.

—Gracias —le respondí pero al mismo tiempo me sentí dolida, solo me ayudaba porque no representaba ningún peligro para ella, al contrario de Rose. Mi mente trajo su recuerdo, seguiría igual, rubia con su larga cabellera, hasta donde recordaba no se ponía más que brillo de labios. Luego recordé cuando yo había hecho que casi abusaran de ella, le había invitado a una fiesta y le había dado bebidas con alcohol.

Esa fiesta fue un desastre, hasta Edward se enojó conmigo esa vez.

—Te dejo para que acomodes tus cosas, voy con mi ogrito que está algo molesto.

La chica salió y me quedé sola, el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, vi quien era y era Angela.

—Hola, Bell. —Así me decía y a mí no me molestaba—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—No sé, pero creo que bien, aunque en un rato puede que salga mal. La prima y la mejor amiga de Edward van a venir, y digamos que ellas y yo somos como el agua y el aceite.

—Recuerda, tú compórtate lo mejor que puedas, al menos en lo que conseguimos otro lugar donde puedas vivir. Por cierto hable con Caius, qué raro nombre, ¿verdad? —dijo con una carcajada—. Le di tu número de celular, dice que se pondrá en contacto contigo para buscar un grupo cerca de tu trabajo o de tu casa. Bueno, te llamo en un rato, suerte, Bella.

Había un closet diminuto y saqueémi ropa para que no se arrugara. Mi grandioso guardarropa consistía en dos pantalones de mezclilla, la blusa con la que llegué al hospital, tres playeras básicas, tres bragas de algodón y dos pares de brassier del waltmart, un paquete de diez calcetines de colores y unos tenis viejos de Jane. Eso era todo lo que tenía de ropa por el momento, ahora solo tenía un enorme problema, ¿Dónde guardaría las seis maletas con mis cosas y como pagaría la bodega donde tenía lo demás? Tendría que hablarlo con Edward esa misma noche ya que Angela me llevaría al día siguiente, que era sábado, por mis cosas al departamento.

Estaba pensando en que tal vez debería disculparme con Rose y Alice

La puerta se abrió y era Edward.

—Bella —me llamó.

—Sí, Edward —contesté rápidamente, parándome cerca de él e intentando dar mi mejor sonrisa.

—No quiero que salgas mientras Rose y Alice están aquí

—Eres un ogro y desalmado —gritó Tanya desde la sala—Q que quede constancia de que yo me opongo.

—¿Qué? —En serio, ¿estaba prohibiéndome salir?

—Que mientras Alice y Rose estén aquí no quiero que salgas, ¿qué no me entiendes? No quiero que ellas sepan que estas aquí.

Iba a gritarle que se metiera su puto cuarto por donde mejor le cupiera pero la prudencia pudo más y solo hice una pregunta.

—¿Y si necesito ir al baño?

—Pues ve ahora, no quiero que salgas, es una regla si tengo invitados tú te quedas aquí.

Cuando terminó salió azotando la puerta, ahora si me sentía _Harry Potter _cuando sus tíos tenían la cena con su jefe. Solo faltaba que un maldito elfo doméstico llegara a joderme, aunque la idea sería buena porque moría de hambre, podría pedirle que apareciera una buena hamburguesa de carne kobi o una gran variedad de sushi.

Salí y entré en el baño, me tocaba llenarme de agua para no sentir hambre, era un truco que usaba cuando quería bajar algunas libras. Así que abrí el grifo y comencé a tomar.

Después hice pipi, con mi suerte en menos de un minuto de que llegaran querría ir de nuevo.

Estaba lista, llena de agua y sin ganas de ir al baño, entré en mi cuarto y tomé el libro que Caius me había prestado, era sobre los doce pasos que seguía el programa.

La lectura comenzó a darme sueño, o era que mi sistema estaba realmente jodido y necesitaba descansar, no lo sé pero me dejé llevar por el sueño, hasta que la puerta se abrió y me desperté sobresaltada por unos gritos.

—Quédate con tus invitadas, yo pedí mi pizza y mis alitas para mí y para Bella. Listo, ahora saben que estás aquí. Eso le enseñará a no ser tan desagradable.

¡Dios! Mi presencia estaba provocando solo conflictos.

—Por favor, no pelees con Edward, mira yo… yo estoy bien, estaba descansando. Ve con ellos, yo me quedaré aquí calladita. Por favor, no quiero ocasionar problemas, Edward fue el único que quiso abrirme su casa por favor…

La puerta se abrió y tras esto aparecieron Rose y Alice.

Rose estaba tan roja que parecía que se le iba a reventar algo.

—¡Tú! —gritó—. Fuera… sal de aquí, vete.

—Tú no le gritas a nadie, esta es casa de Edward y él decide a quien mete en ella.

—Tú no la conoces, ella es mala, es una… puta, es lo peor.

—Pues tú no eres puta porque Edward no te ha permitido llegar más lejos… sino te acostarías con él sin pensarlo, así que _bruja uno_ cállate y sal de la habitación de Bella.

Yo que estaba sobre mi colchón deseé hacerme bolita y luego pequeñita ,y desaparecer, no tenía más que unas horas y ya estaba ocasionando conflictos, tal vez como mi padre me había gritado, era una persona que solo ocasionaba problemas.

—¡Ya, está bien! Rose, Bella va a vivir en mi casa por mucho tiempo si no puedes con eso lo siento por mí, la puerta de mi casa está abierta, tanto para salir como para entrar y lo mismo va para ti, Alice.

—¿Pero cómo puedes aceptarla en tu casa…? —comenzó a decir Alice con su voz algo chillona, seguía hablando como niña.

—Así de fácil, la acepté y aquí va a vivir.

—Pero ella te lastimó, ¿ya no te acuerdas cuando te dejó solo? Mientras tú la buscabas ella se casaba.

Rose zapateó y salió corriendo, Alice me vio, vio a Edward, alzó los hombros y habló.

—Voy con Rose.

—Esto no tenía que haber sido así, Edward, tú haces los problemas, si hubieras hablado con ellas como te dije, ellas tal vez se comportaran mejor pero noooo —dijo alargando la o—. Tú y tus estupidas ideas, ya afronta lo que hiciste, tú decidiste que Bella comenzara de nuevo, le diste la oportunidad ahora no la hagas sentirse culpable, mírala, y grábate bien su cara, está sufriendo por tu culpa.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta, miró a Edward y continuó hablando.

—Esta noche voy a irme con mis hermanas, mañana hablaremos pero si le haces una sola recriminación a Bella te juro que te quedas sin sexo por una semana —Edward iba a decirle algo—, y no me hables.

Solo la vi salir del cuarto, yo me quedé quietecita sin hacer ruido. Tal vez en el albergue no causara tantos problemas. Hablaría con Angela, hablaría con Edward, me iría pero solo conservaría la dirección por las cosas del hospital.

Sí, esa era la mejor idea, alejarme de las personas que amo para no lastimarlas. Comencé a levantarme, tenía que poner mis cosas en mi mochila e irme.

—No —gruñó enérgico.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya al albergue —dije intentando que mi voz sonara bien pero era solo un patético murmullo.

—Dije no, Bella, acuéstate y duérmete.

—Edward, no quiero causarte más problemas, llamaré a Angela…

—Que no —dijo y se acerco a mí, me dio miedo, recordé las veces que Mike furioso me había pegado. Edward estaba muy enojado, me sentía muy confundida sabía que Edward no me haría daño pero aún así tenía miedo.

Edward tomó mi mano, me sentó en el colchón.

—Vamos a cenar y vamos a dormir, no quiero que digas nada más, te vas a quedar aquí conmigo.

Tomó una rebanada de pizza que Tanya había dejado ahí y comenzó a comer.

—Come —ordenó mientras me daba otra rebanada a mí.

Tomé la rebana y la miré, ¡Dios! Ya ni hambre tenía.

—¡Qué comas! El doctor dijo que tienes que comer.

Comencé a masticar pero me sabía a cartón, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender en mis mejillas.

—No llores, Bella, ya pasó todo —dijo pero sonaba más como si quisiera convencerse que convencerme.

No podía evitar llorar, las lágrimas fluían como ríos en época de lluvia, y los sollozos comenzaron a subir de volumen.

Edward me quitó la pizza de la mano y me abrazó.

—Perdóname, Bella soy un estúpido insensible, me lo merezco por idiota. Pero ya no llores, tú nunca has llorado, ¿recuerdas? Siempre decías que no llorabas porque se te corría el maquillaje.

Y si ese era mi lema cuando sentía que iba a llorar eso decía, pero ahora ni siquiera maquillaje llevaba. Mi mamá me había enseñado que a los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres lloronas, ni las gordas.

—Es que ya no uso maquillaje —le dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Bella, soy un idiota, es mi única defensa, simplemente no quería que mi familia se enterara que tú vivías aquí conmigo.

—Tranquilo, mañana hablaré con Angela, lo mejor es que me vaya al albergue, ahí espero no incomo…

—Que no, que no te quiero fuera sufriendo, te quiero aquí. Déjate de tonteras, cena y nos vemos mañana.

Salió del cuarto como un loco, ¿quién diablos lo entendía? Estaba molesto porque estaba y se molestaba aún más si le decía que me iba.

Dejé la pizza a un lado y me hice bolita, tenía que salir de ahí, no podía estar dañándolo más.

Me quedé dormida así cómo estaba, hasta que un dolor en el estómago me despertó.

Algo iba mal, pero no sabía exactamente qué era, quería levantarme pero el dolor en el estómago no me dejaba sentarme.

Estaba sudando frío, quería vomitar. Sin pensarlo más me levanté y corrí al baño.

Saqué todo lo que tenía y aún me sentía mal, limpié mi boca y descubrí algo que me aterró, tenía sangre.

Me aterré, pero debía de calmarme. Llamaría a Angela, mejor a Jane ella era enfermera.

No quería ir al hospital, no podía deber más dinero.

Me quejé por el dolor y escuché pasos, ¡cielos! Había despertado a Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? —me dijo adormilado.

—Me siento un poco mal —Apenas terminé de decirlo cuando una arcada me hizo doblarme, no tenía nada que devolver, así que era solo el reflejo.

—Bella, ¿qué tomaste?

—Nada, me despertó un dolor en el estómago, voy a llamar a Jane.

—No, te voy a llevar al hospital —me gritó—. Tienes sangre, Bella, estás vomitando sangre.

Ahora Edward estaba igual de alterado que yo.

—No, al hospital no, aumentará la cuenta.

—Bella, por favor, yo pago esta vez, no sé. —Seguía alterado.

El dolor volvió a hacer que me doblara.

—¡Mierda!

—Voy a llamar a Tanya —dijo desesperado y corrió por el teléfono, ¿sería doctora?

Regresé a mi cuarto, me acosté y si no me movía, el dolor disminuía, la puerta se abrió y era Edward.

—Tanya viene acá con su hermana y su mamá, ambas son doctoras, ellas van a revisarte y si consideran que tienes que regresar al hospital lo harás, no me importa que no quieras —habló serio.

Intenté asentir sin moverme mucho.

Edward salió del cuarto. Me quedé sola otra vez.

Estaba adormilada cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, entraron tres mujeres, una más linda que la otra.

—Soy Irina, la hermana de Tanya. Voy a ayudar a que quedes boca arriba y a levantar la playera que llevas.

La chica comenzó a palpar mi estomago.

—¿Qué has comido en todo el día?

Recordé, solo había comido el desayuno en el hospital después nada.

—Solo el desayuno en el hospital y agua.

La chica me preguntó sobre si tomaba alguna medicina y le enseñé cuales eran, ella me dijo que me tranquilizara y me sentara. Revisó mi garganta y mis signos vitales

—Bella, ¿puedo llamarte así? —Asentí—. Solo tienes gastritis, la falta de alimento mas los medicamentos lastimaron tu estómago, revisé y solo fue un poco de sangre lo que escupiste, al no haber comido forzaste tu garganta pero no es nada grave, no debes dejar de comer, esta pastilla es muy fuerte. —Me señaló un frasco—. Te daré una receta, Edward irá por las pastillas, ahora yo te inyectaré algo que te quitará el dolor y te hará dormir, pero necesito que tomes la pastilla todos los días, antes de las de tu tratamiento…

Me explicó varias cosas más, puse atención a todo, al final me dio una sonrisa y dijo que esperaría a que Edward regresara con el medicamento.

—Vas a decir que soy una cotilla, pero la verdad es que mi placer culposo son las revistas de chismes, soy algo así como tu fan, te sigo en _Twitter_, dirás que estoy un poco loca y es verdad pero me da mucho alegría conocerte —me dijo muy emocionada.

Sonreí y no sabía que decirle, así que fui sincera.

—La verdad es que no sé qué decirte, no soy nadie.

—Claro que eres alguien. Eres Isabella Swan, ¡Dios, cuando les cuente a mis amigos que te atendí…!

—No —le grité algo brusca—, no, por favor no le digas a nadie —le supliqué.

Una de las mujeres entró en la habitación.

—No te preocupes nadie dirá nada, soy la mamá de Tanya e Irina, ella no va a decir nada, Tanya nos explicaba lo difícil que ha sido tu vida. No te preocupes.

Pensé que iban a irse, pero no, la señora se quedó parada en la puerta comentando temas más ligeros.

Por fin regresó Edward y la chica doctora, no recordaba su nombre, me puso la inyección, no supe a qué hora salieron o me dejaron sola, yo simplemente me dejé llevar.

Me desperté cuando alguien me movía, alguien me sacaba de mi oscuridad.

—Bella, Bellita, flojita, si no despiertas voy a decirle a Irina que revele donde vives —escuché una voz.

Abrí los ojos y la mamá de Tanya me movía.

—Tienes que tomar tu medicina, y te traje el desayuno para que no te levantes.

La señora me dio una bandeja con huevos y un poco de fruta.

—Debes tomarte esta pastilla antes que nada, y no tomar o comer nada ácido por un par de días, esas instrucciones dejó mi hija antes de irse a trabajar, al final decidimos quedarnos aquí y cuidar de ti.

Ella tocó mi pelo, mi pelo que ahora no era ni rubio, ni castaño, ni nada.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—No me des las gracias, sé lo que es estar acabada sin nada. —La miré—. No me mires así, cuando descubrí que era estéril me dediqué a tomar, quería ahogarme, literalmente, en alcohol, así conocí a Demetri, cuando él me ayudó a salir de ese lugar oscuro en el que estaba.

La miré, pero tenía tres hijas preciosas, luego la miré mejor y vi que ella no era parecida a ninguna.

—Sí, no son mis hijas biológicas, tienes unos ojos totalmente expresivos. Son hijas de mi esposo y su primera esposa, quien murió por causa de las drogas. Por eso nos conocimos, mi esposo tiene una clínica de rehabilitación. No somos ricos, porque la gran mayoría de sus clientes pagan lo que pueden pero también ayudamos a mucha gente que puede pagar.

La miré agradecida, ella podía entenderme un poco o al menos no me juzgaría tan fuerte como los demás.

Nos quedamos en silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio de comprensión. Mi celular sonó y vi que era Angela.

—Hola, Bella, ya no te llamé anoche, lo siento pero Ben me tuvo muy pero muy entretenida, pero bueno, si paso por ti en una hora, ¿está bien?

—No lo sé, anoche no me sentí muy bien, pero ahora me siento mejor, no pude hablar con Edward.

—Pues habla rápido porque recuerda que si no echaran tus cosas a la basura.

—Puede que esté mejor —le dije mordiéndome el labio.

—Nada de eso, tenemos que ver si hay algo que podamos vender. Bella, apégate a los planes, pasaré por Jane e iremos para allá.

Colgué la llamada y pensé cómo iba a decírselo a Edward. Me daba miedo su reacción pero mejor ahora que había más personas.

Me paré y caminé hacia la sala, donde Edward y Tanya desayunaban muy felices dándose de comer uno al otro. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Edward, en un rato viene Angela por mí para ir a donde vivía antes y traer mis cosas pero creo que tengo un problema.

Él me miró.

—¿Cuál? Habla.

—Creo que son muchas, no sé cómo… no creo que… —Miraba alrededor buscando las palabras correctas.

—¿Qué tantas Bella? —me preguntó Tanya.

Como le decía que cerca de 15 maletas y dos enormes cajas, eso sí, todo de la ultima colección de _Louis Vutton_ que había podido comprarme.

—Muchas, en serio, muchas.

—Tengo una idea podemos dejar lo mas indispensable aquí y lo que no quepa podemos llevarlo con mamá, la casa es grande y ahora está un poco menos ocupada. ¿Verdad, mami? —terminó Tanya dirigiéndose a su madre.

—Por nosotros no hay problema.

—Yo voy a intentar vender lo más que pueda, para abonar a la cuenta del hospital.

Al final Tanya volvió a salvarme el culo, no solo me buscó donde dejar mis cosas si no que dijo que ella me ayudaría con lo de vender las cosas; su hermana, otra, no la doctora tenía un lugar de venta de segunda mano.

Angela llegó y luego de que Jane me regañara por tomarme las medicinas sin alimento procedimos al departamento de Nathe, el tipo con el que vivía.

Las cosas ya estaban abajo y los empleados del edificio nos ayudaron a acomodar todo en la camioneta de la mamá de Angela, apenas cupieron las cosas, me sentía asustada y ansiosa por cómo reaccionaría Edward.

Cuando llegamos subimos una maleta cada una aunque mejor dicho yo la subí media escalera porque cada vez me costaba más trabajo subir con la maleta.

Al final Edward mandado por Tanya había ido a ayudarme.

—Son tres maletas, Bella, eres exagerada —me gruñó mientras subía con la maleta.

Yo no me molesté en siquiera contestarle.

Cuando estábamos arriba Angela veía el departamento y me miraba como diciendo: _¿dónde vas a meter todo?_

—¿Falta muchas cosas? —preguntó Tanya.

—¡Qué si faltan! Faltan como mil maletas más de varios tamaños y dos cajas o baúles, ¿quién viaja con baúles? Me sentí en otra época —dijo Jane.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuántas maletas faltan? —exigió saber Edward.

—Creo que doce —contesté.

—¡Santo Dios! Esto va a ser muy divertido —dijo Tanya.

Edward consiguió que dos personas más del edificio nos ayudaran y descargamos la camioneta, había maletas por todos lados.

Tanya dijo que lo mejor era que Kathe fuera esa noche y viera lo que se podía llevar a la tienda, así repartirían en más lados.

Edward volvió a estar de mal humor todo el día. Jane y Angela regresaron a sus casas y yo me quedé junto con Tanya deshaciendo mis maletas.

—¡Dios! Bella, qué lencería tan hermosa —exclamó Tanya sacando unas bragas hermosas, las miraba y luego las ponía en una gran pila de ropa intima.

—Si quieres hay algunas nuevas puedes tomarlas —le dije ofreciéndoselas de corazón.

—Deben de ser carísimas —me dijo tomando otro más—, no podría.

—A mí ya no me gustan —mentí—. Mira, estas son nuevas, ten, te las regalo —le dije tomando un juego de lencería.

—No puedo, Bella, solo las bragas cuestan… ¡250 dólares! Es mucho dinero.

—No solo es dinero, es seducción y tú me has ayudado mucho, por favor, quédatelas.

—Tengo una idea Kathe y su novia pueden ayudarnos a vender todo esto en el bazar, ¿recuerdas, mamá? Además de la tienda pueden venderla por Internet y en el mercadillo de los domingos.

—Cierto —le respondió con mucho entusiasmo su mamá—. ¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado? Mi hija Kathe pone un bazar todos los fines de semana, venden ropa usada y cosas viejas, ya tiene muchos clientes. Además de la tienda de segunda mano, se llama _Tesoros de otros_, les va muy bien, ella puede llevarse cosas y ayudarnos, ¿qué te parece, Bella?

Su entusiasmo me contagió y asentí emocionada.

—Entonces llamaremos a Kathe, ¿Edward te molestaría que acampemos en tu casa un día más? Si quieres pueden irse mientras a nuestra casa mientras Kathe separa la ropa y nos ayuda, esto, preveo, será un campo de batalla.

Edward refunfuñó algo y luego Carmen se rio.

—¡Ay Ogrito! No sabes en la que te metes, tendrás a cinco mujeres mirando ropa, si quieres quedarte puede que dejemos tu recámara libre.

Carmen llamó a su hija y le dijo que fuéramos ordenando todo por tipo de ropa, y que ella llegaría como en dos horas, comenzamos a ordenar o al menos lo intentamos.

Casi hora y media después moríamos de hambre, y todavía no terminábamos.

—Ándale, Edward, ve por comida mexicana —le rogaba Tanya—. Quiero unos tacos.

Le decía y hacía pucheros, casi le rogaba yo también pero no tenía ni dinero para pedir algo de comer. Anoté en mi libreta imaginaria hablar con Edward sobre cómo pagaría mi estancia, no sabía cuánto iba a ganar, ni que iba a hacer en el lugar donde comenzaría a trabajar el lunes. Mi primer trabajo, eso me emocionaba y me hacía sentir muchos nervios, ¿y si la cagaba y me corrían? Con mi suerte haría un desastre.

—Bella —me llamó Carmen, la mamá de Tanya—. ¿Tú qué quieres que te traiga Edward?

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo hambre. —Y claro, con mi suerte mis tripas sonaron fuertemente en ese momento, lo cual me hizo ruborizar.

—Bella, ¿por qué estás mintiendo? —me preguntó Carmen mirándome seriamente, me miraba como una mamá, como yo hubiera querido que me mirara mi madre.

—Yo… no tengo dinero, todavía no sé cuanto debo de la medicina de ayer, y no quiero deber más.

—Nosotras invitamos la cena de esta noche y con la venta de la ropa puedes dejarte algo para ti y pagarle a Edward lo de la medicina. Deja de preocuparte por eso. Ahora todos cuidaremos de ti, pero sobre todo tú misma debes de cuidar de ti, si tú no te quieres cómo vamos a poder valorarte los demás. Yo creo que no debes de comer nada con chile, ni con grasa, le diré a Edward que te traiga algo. Ahora sigue separando ropa y yo voy a decirle.

Me dejó pensando, era verdad, yo sentía que no merecía el amor, que nada bueno me pasaba, desde pequeña siempre me he sentido así, mi mamá nunca me hizo caso, solo me daban cosas materiales pero nunca abrazos, ni un mimo, bueno, ni siquiera me tocaba porque decía que me ensuciaba. Solo la nana, ella era la única que me daba mis besos babosos como ella decía.

Recordé como en las noches cuando era pequeña me daba muchos besos y me decía que eran besitos mágicos de las buenas noches. Eso me ayudaba a dormir, cómo quisiera que estuviera aquí mi nana.

Carmen se quedó conmigo y Tanya fue con Edward a comprar la comida, cuando llegó su hija Kathe me quedé sorprendida, era igual de guapa pero era totalmente diferente, era como si su ropa no combinara para nada pero en ella se veía bien, venía con su novia, cosa que no me asustaba pero si me daba envidia como la trataba, su novia se llamaba Amanda.

Estaban más que emocionadas con la ropa, escuchaba: _mira un Channel, un Valentino_. Al final, decidieron que para poder sacar una mejor tajada harían una venta especial, tanto físicamente como en línea, ya tenía compradores para seis de las quince maletas, dos las venderían en ochocientos dólares pero había un par que se venderían en mil doscientos, dos más se iban por mil, gracias a eso tenía seis mil ocho cientos dólares para abonar a la cuenta del hospital. Carmen me recomendó abonar solo los seis mil dólares y darle a Edward quinientos dólares por los gastos del departamento, así no me sentiría culpable de tomar comida, y que guardara los trecientos dólares sobrantes para gastos, que fuera cuidadosa que anotara todo, así sería más fácil controlar mis gastos. Me sentía tan bien con ellas, Kathe me dijo que no me preocupara que tan solo con las bolsas y las maletas sacaría muy buena pasta, me gustó ese término para el dinero, esa noche dormí sin pesadillas, sin malos momentos y me sentía lista para lo que fuera.

El domingo Edward no estuvo en casa hasta muy noche, intenté esperarlo despierta pero me había pasado todo el día guardando la ropa como Kathe me había dicho, iría por ella en varios viajes, estaba muy, muy cansada pero me urgía hablar con él de varias cosas, así que le dejé una nota.

Había hecho una lista de cosas por hablar la dejé en una mesita de noche que había improvisado con una de las maletas.

Cuando desperté eran casi las siete de la mañana y vi que mi lista estaba rayada.

Edward la había leído y había puesto sus respuestas a mis dudas, pero no me había despertado.

El punto uno era: cuánto y cuándo voy a aportar para los gastos de la casa, él había anotado: _veremos cuando cobres tu primer cheque y hablaremos de gastos_.

Punto dos, comida, de momento no he aportado nada, solo los quinientos dólares que tendría en cuanto me pagara Kathe; él respondió: _no te preocupes, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras de comida pero si algo se acaba debes de anotarlo en la lista del super. _

Punto tres, necesito una llave o tengo que esperar a que llegues para entrar; después de varios tachones ponía: _te daré una copia hoy en la tarde._

El punto cuatro era: necesito reglas, cuáles son las reglas de la casa. Él me escribió: _hablaremos de eso hoy en la noche._

Abracé la hoja y me levanté de un salto. Su letra era tan bonita, iba a guardar esta carta muy bien.

La puerta se abrió y era Edward.

—Iba a despertarte, sé que tienes que llegar a tu trabajo a las nueve pero si quieres que te lleve tienes que estar lista en media hora, Angela me dijo que no se me olvidara decirte que llevaras ropa cómoda.

Después de hablar salió, me quedé parada, ¿ropa cómoda? Un par de pantalones y tacones del cinco era mi concepto de ropa cómoda. Así que salí y pregunté.

—Edward, disculpa. —Estaba de espaldas sentado en la barra desayunando algo volteó hacia mí. Me aclaré la garganta—. ¿Por ropa cómoda qué entiendes?

—Unos jeans, una playera básica, zapatos cómodos. —Me miró—. Nada de tacones.

Asentí y corrí a mi cuarto, tomé una toalla y corrí al baño, me lavé lo mejor que pude y salí envuelta en la toalla, Edward estaba cerca de mí y me miró, yo quise esconderme, así que me metí lo más rápido posible en mi cuarto.

No me maquillé, solo me puse crema y cepillé mi cabello, tomé una liga para atar mi cabello cuando estuviera más seco y salí corriendo hacia la cocina. Edward tomaba café mientras leía una noticia en le periódico con la frente arrugada. Al sentirme alzó la vista y me dijo:

—Sales en el periódico, se preguntan dónde estás, no se te ha visto en ninguno de los lugares habituales en una semana.

—Espero que pronto se olviden de mí. No quiero que me persigan.

—Desayuna, salimos en diez minutos —me dijo secamente.

Tomé un poco de cereales con leche, y me serví un poco de café y me tomé las pastillas que me tocaban.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó. Alcé la vista y vi a Edward tan hermoso y tan… profesional que casi me da algo. Yo solo asentí—. Solo porque no hemos hablado de reglas pasaré que no dejes los trastes lavados, no me gusta el desorden y todo esto me está alterando.

—Hoy en la tarde Kathe pasará por unas cosas y Tanya se llevará otro tanto a casa de su mamá.

—Esperemos que eso despeje una gran parte.

Salimos en silencio y Edward manejó. Yo iba intentando localizar o encontrar algo que me dijera cómo iba a llegar o a regresar mañana. Mejor dicho hoy en la tarde.

—Voy a dejarte aquí —me dijo y señaló hacia una esquina donde se leía Moe's como en los _Simpson_—. Ese lugar donde dice Moe's es donde vas a trabajar. —Miró su reloj—. Entras a las ocho pero hoy te citaron a las nueve, es temprano pero entra ya, te llamaré en la tarde para saber a qué hora sales y yo pasaré por ti, solo hoy, Bella, no te acostumbres, pregunta cómo llegar de…

Me dio la dirección del departamento y me dijo que le pidiera a alguien que me anotara cómo llegar, él se encargaría de enseñarme. Caminé hacia el lugar y entré, era un restaurante lleno ya de gente, miré para todos lados y un hombre enorme o al menos muy alto se acercó a mí, estaba segura de que lo conocía de otro lado pero no recordaba de donde.

—¿Eres Isabella Swan? —Asentí—. Bienvenida, soy Emmett y soy el amor de tu vida.

* * *

Que les parecio el capitulo? a poco no Tanya es un amor? Y Duende Maldito 1 y 2? al parecer Rose nos mostrara una cara diferente al igual que Alice.

¿Qué papel creen que jugara Emmett en la vida de Bella? Un beso y Gracias

Un beso enorme a Nyx-88, janalez, Yoliki, Maayraaykalebb, patymdn, Dess Cullen, Brujiss, JS GN, Bitah, VerkII, Alejandra, janalez, maleja twihard, sachita1212, cary, loreblue31, Cinthia Brandon, DannySk, freedom2604 y jupy x dejarme su amor


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo los uso para contarles mi historia.**_

Les dejó el tercer capitulo de Giros una historia creo que un tanto diferente a lo que siempre he escrito espero les guste.

Millones de gracias a Eve que beteo el capitulo como rayo, a Vane por sus consejos y sin mas las dejo con el capitulo.

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Eres Isabella Swan —afirmó y yo asentí—. Bienvenida, soy Emmett y soy el amor de tu vida.

Miré al chico, ¿en serio me estaba diciendo eso? Sabía que lo conocía de algún lugar. Su risa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Estoy un poco loco, así que no te preocupes, pero si quieres puedo serlo, tú solo di rana y yo salto. Bueno, lo primero que debes de saber es que serás una especie de ayudante general; el restaurante te da dos playeras con el logotipo, que hace las veces de uniforme, el pantalón tiene que ser o negro o de mezclilla, yo te aconsejaría que uses tenis, bien cubiertos, porque empezarás por donde empezamos todos… —Me miró expectante.

Al parecer tenía que contestarle algo por el chico siguió sin hablar, estaba como esperando.

—Aquí es donde dices: ¿_por dónde tengo que empezar?_ —dijo imitando la voz de una chica.

Me aclaré la garganta y pregunté: —¿Por dónde tengo que empezar?

—Por los baños y los pisos, por lo que veo, creo yo, que nunca has hecho nada.

Lo miré horrorizada. ¿Baños? ¿Él dijo baños? ¿Tendría que limpiarlos? ¿Yo?

—Cuando dices baños, yo tendría que dar las toallitas y la crema humectante… —Pero no pude terminar porque su atronadora risa me interrumpió.

—Digamos que lo que harás en los baños es limpiarlos, destaparlos, pero sobre todo… limpiarlos.

¡Dios! Esto era realmente un castigo mayor, yo que jamás había hecho nada iba a aprender a base de limpiar baños.

_Tranquila, respira, como dijo Caius, ve hacia adelante, ve retos, no problemas._

—¿Algo mas? —pregunté.

—¡¿Algo más?! ¡Hey, chica! Se nota que nunca has hecho nada, eres la chica nueva, aparte de limpiar eres la asistente V. —Lo miré, ¿cómo que asistente V?—. Te explico, eres la que VAS por todo, la que cubrirá cualquier cosa, lavarás trastes y limpiarás baños y pisos, ¿quieres más?

Negué varias veces, él continuó hablando.

—Ven, te enseñaré tu taquilla, cualquier cosa pregúntame a mí o a Jazz, el chico rubio —señaló a un chico de unos _veintipocos_ años. Caminé detrás de él con la sensación de que lo conocía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Él me sonrió—. ¿Lo que quieras?

—¿Nos conocemos? Estoy completamente segura de que te conozco de algún lado, solo que no recuerdo completamente de donde.

—No creo, no creo que compráramos drogas en la misma zona —me dijo nervioso—. Sí, tanto Jazz como yo somos adictos en recuperación, vamos para dos años limpios.

Su sonrisa me hacía sentir que podía confiar en él.

—Yo llevo… —¿Cuánto tiempo tenia sin consumir? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Diez días? O tal vez menos—. Creo que dos semanas.

—Bien, un día a la vez, eso es lo importante, poco a poco y llegaremos lejos. —Ese llegaremos lejos me llevó a un momento muy oscuro de mi vida, cuando por venganza, aún, casada con Mike me acosté con uno de sus inversores.

—Despierta, nena, ponte la playera y te espero afuera en cinco minutos.

—¿Estás seguro que no nos conocemos?

—Bueno, he leído de ti, en la prensa, si eso cuenta —me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero yo sabía que había algo más.

Él salió y yo, rápidamente, me quité la ropa que me había puesto y me coloqué la playera; sentí frío y me debatía entre ponerme la sudadera cuando el grito del chico apresurándome me hizo decidir no ponérmela, salí rápidamente y lo encontré junto al rubio.

—Isabella, él es Jasper, él te enseñará qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

Dicho esto se fue hacia la cocina bromeando con una chica morena que limpiaba las mesas.

—Hola —me dijo el chico de manera tímida.

—Hola, Jasper, ¿cierto?

El chico asintió y con su cabeza me indicó que lo siguiera, llegamos a los baños, el chico abrió la puerta y vi que era el baño de hombres.

—Vamos, empezaremos por este.

Lo seguí dentro y me quedé parada tras de él. No es que nunca hubiera entrado al baño de hombres pero… ¿limpiarlo? Era otra cosa.

—Lo primero es llenar las cubetas con agua y luego le pones un buen chorro de desinfectante —Me señaló un grifo y los baldes.

Así que, resignándome, empecé a llenar las cubetas. Jazz estaba algo receloso conmigo.

Cargar las cubetas fue algo realmente espantoso, todavía no empezaba y ya estaba toda mojada.

—Los ricos son uno inútiles —susurró Jazz.

Asentí incomoda ante su declaración, después de todo, tenía razón, fui rica, mimada y seguía siendo una completa inútil. Comenzó a explicarme cómo debían limpiarse los baños, sin dejar de repetir numerosas veces que no olvidara por ninguna razón usar los guantes, cosa que decidí que era muy pero muy importante.

Mientras echaba en uno de los baldes desinfectante y tomaba valor para poder lavar los _mingitorios_, al menos algo así había dicho el chico que se llamaban.

Realmente sentía mucho asco, pensar en _la pipi,_ y eso que todavía no daba un vistazo a los baños.

El chico seguía despotricando contra la gente con dinero, si tan solo supiera la cantidad que debía en el hospital… tal vez así se callaría.

Iba a decirle que ya había entendido el concepto, y vi la puerta del baño abrirse, era Emmett, se colocó un dedo sobre su boca, indicándome que no hiciera ruido, tomó uno de los baldes con agua y se lo arrojó a Jasper por la espalda.

Jasper soltó una serie de malas palabras y se volteó molesto pensando que había sido yo pero al ver a Emmett tomó otro balde y se lo lanzó, Emmett se movió y corrió cerca de mí.

Jasper sin pensarlo tomó el siguiente y lo aventó, Emmett podía ser ágil pero yo, yo solo me quedé parada esperando el agua.

Emmett tomó ventaja al ver a Jasper asombrado por haberme mojado y le echó el última balde.

De pronto ambos hombres comenzaron a reír, llenando el baño de carcajadas.

—Vamos, Bella, ríete un rato —me dijo Emmett.

Intente sonreír pero aún seguía en shock.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó el chico rubio.

—Si, es que yo… creo que nunca había… —Claro que había estado mojada, cuando era adolescente me encantaba jugar en la alberca de la casa, amaba estar en el agua, pero nunca me había mojado así como ellos, lo más cercano era cuando nos bañábamos con champagne pero esto era… divertido. Sentí como una sonrisa empezaba a formarse y de pronto las carcajadas llegaron. Emmett llenó rápido uno de los baldes y terminó de mojarme, al ver mi intención de mojarlo, me pidió que no lo hiciera, que era el encargado y no podía estar mojado.

—Ahora, ustedes dos, busquen algo seco y terminen los baños, no puedo creer que siempre estén jugando. —Salió de los baños como si hubiera sido nuestra culpa.

Jasper me llevó a un cuarto lleno de escobas y baldes.

—Ahí hay ropa, encuentra algo que te quede y regresaré con otra playera del restaurante.

Salió y me quedé sola. Primero, revisé la ropa que estaba bastante… digámosle… vieja y espantosa, pero no podía estar mojada. Así que busqué los pantalones primero y encontré unos de hombre, lo suficientemente pequeños o al menos, los menos grandes.

Me quité los míos, que si bien no eran lo mejor… Dejé de pensar y me los puse, le di dos vueltas a la cintura y otras tantas a los bajos.

Encontré unos calcetines que estaban limpios y me quite los míos. Estaba esperando a Jasper con la playera mojada aún puesta cuando escuché que tocaban y la puerta se abría, pero solo un poco, y Jasper con lo ojos cerrados introdujo su mano, tenía en el puño otra playera.

—Emmett dice que ya no hay pequeñas, que te pongas esta, y así sigas hoy —dijo esto demasiado rápido. En cuanto sintió que había tomado la playera cerró la puerta y se aplastó un poco la mano.

Tuve que morderme los labios para no reírme, al menos no había intentado verme. Y yo no había hecho nada exhibicionista, ¿sería que ya no necesitaba llamar la atención?

Me vestí, tomé mi ropa mojada y salí. Emmett me esperaba con una bolsa de plástico para que echara la ropa y mandaría a alguien a secarla.

¡¿Cómo pagaría ese servicio?! No podía.

—Emmett, si quieres yo puedo llevarme la mía a casa y allá secarla —le dije en voz baja.

—No, Bella, no te preocupes, además tienes que devolver esa ropa mañana —dijo señalando lo que llevaba puesto—, limpia, es la ropa de emergencia, así que no hay problema.

Me aclaré la Garganta y hablé en un susurro.

—No tengo dinero para pagar el servicio.

Jasper resopló y Emmett me sonrió.

—Por eso no te preocupes, Jasper pagará… —dijo con una carcajada—. No, lo haré yo, yo tuve la culpa.

Emmett me quitó la ropa de las manos y salió.

—Vamos, ya estamos retrasados —me dijo Jasper con su tono hosco.

Lo seguí y rápidamente se puso a llenar las cubetas, me indicó cuánto detergente debían tener y que se lo echara. Eso hice y lo hice bien.

—Ahora ponte los guates, agarra uno de esos tapabocas —me gruñó el chico ¿Tapabocas? ¿Usaríamos cosas tóxicas?—. A veces salpica el jabón y es… tú solo póntelo.

Rápidamente me lo puse, era una sensación rara. Tomamos un cepillo y Jasper empezó a enseñarme cómo lavar los baños, era asqueroso pero al mismo tiempo estar ocupada fue… satisfactorio, gratificante.

Cuando terminamos el baño de hombres seguimos con el de mujeres, que era básicamente lo mismo. Cuando por fin acabamos con los baños nos quitamos los tapabocas, la sensación de tenerlo puesto era asfixiante, pero cuando lavaba un baño de mujeres, particularmente sucio, y salpicó el agua lo agradecí.

—Terminamos los baños, a las dos de la tarde hay que volver a hacerlos, pero como ya hay clientes tú harás el de damas y yo el de caballeros; ahora hay que lavar el piso.

—¿Más trabajo? ¿No eran solo los baños?

El chico me miró y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Además del piso hay que limpiar las mesas, la zona de juegos y todo lo demás, antes de las once, que es la hora en que se abre. Después nos toca lavar platos.

Sentí que algo me iba a dar, era demasiado trabajo.

Miré a Jasper y noté que se estaba desesperando, así que no me quejé y escuché sus instrucciones. Cuando por fin terminamos, yo sentía que estaba muerta de cansancio.

—Ahora tenemos media hora de descanso, puedes comerte tu _lunch_, porque no nos toca comer —revisó un papel en la pared—, hasta las cuatro.

Y sí, mi estómago me pedía comida, un rugido lo dijo todo.

Jasper caminó hacia la cocina y yo lo seguí, parecía el perrito faldero del chico, al entrar saludó a más gente, unos me miraron y me saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza que yo les devolví.

—Tú eres la nueva —una chica latina dijo, asentí—. Vienes del grupo de rehabilitación, ¿qué te metías? Yo la dejé hace poco, todavía hay días que siento que me hace falta, pero si Emmett se entera que te metes algo, se pone la cosa fea.

—Yo pues… —dudé en decirle que pastillas para dormir, alcohol, a veces cocaína y _vicodin_, en ese momento Jasper me llamó.

—Bella, ven —me gritó y lo seguí, salimos por otra puerta a donde había una pequeña mesa y un par de sillas—. Esta es nuestra área de descanso, toma —me dijo pasándome un bulto calientito—. Es un burrito, Joe, el cocinero, me los regaló.

—Gracias —le dije, ese gesto me conmovió.

—¿No vas a llorar? —Negué—. ¿En serio ya no tienes dinero o es solo un engaño? —Me miró curioso.

—No, ya no tengo dinero, voy a vender todas mis cosas para poder pagar el hospital. Vivo en casa de un… —Diría amigo, o no—, conocido, quien fue el único que quiso aceptarme. Mis padres ni siquiera quieren saber de mí. —Le di un bocado al burrito y me obligué a masticarlo.

—Muchos padres son una mierda. El mío abandonó a mi mamá y nunca volvimos a saber de él. Mi madre murió cuando tenía doce, pero al menos era buena. Hay mamás malas, muy malas.

Asentí, mi madre no era buena, era la peor, ella me enseñó a usar las pastillas para dormir y a qué medico ir para que me diera la receta, por decir lo menos.

—La mía creo que no sabe ser mamá —la justifiqué, me sentí mal por decir que ella era mala madre.

—No puedo creer que no tengas dinero. Me gusta tu tatuaje —me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—A mí también, estaba perdida en una borrachera cuando me lo hice, ni siquiera me acuerdo por qué pedí ese dibujo.

Claro que recordaba por qué me había hecho ese dibujo, pero no lo revelaría.

—Yo tengo dos, uno me lo hice hace poco, tuve que convencer a Emmett, no quería que me lo hiciera.

—¿Es tu pareja? —le pregunté.

—¿Mi pareja? —cuestionó seguido de carcajadas—Noo, es más bien como mi hermano. Él me cuida y yo lo cuido a él. Emmett me salvó la vida, él me llevó al hospital cuando tuve la sobredosis, él me ayudó y me dejó vivir con él.

A mi me seguía sonando como una pareja, pero cada quien sale del closet cuando quiere. Terminé mi burrito, que estaba delicioso, y recordé la pastilla que tenía que tomar a esta hora, estaba en mi pantalón, mojado, que Emmett había llevado a secar.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—En mi pantalón tengo una pastilla que debía de tomarme.

—Ups, creo que _tenías_, ¿era muy importante? ¿Si no te la tomas algo te pasa?

—Me duele el estómago y no quiero que me duela.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Emmett, muy enojado, salió y me miró.

—Tú. Bella, sabes que tengo cero tolerancia para quien vuelva a consumir.

—Sí, me lo dijo la chi… —Pero no me dejó terminar.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué tenías esto en tu pantalón?

Me enseñó la bolsita donde había puesto la pastilla que tenía que tomarme.

—Sí, tengo que tomármela a esta hora pero acabo de recordarlo, estaba diciéndole a Jasper que se me había quedado en el pantalón.

—¿Si la tiro a la basura no te pondrás loca? —dijo inquisitoriamente.

—Puede que sí, ¿sabes cuánto me costó el maldito bote de pastillas? Y se lo debo a la doctora, que no me cobró.

—¿Sabes qué medicamento era?

—Era algo para el estómago, me puse mal hace un par de días, pero no tengo ni idea de qué es.

—¿Nombre de la doctora? —Era peor que Jane cuando me preguntaba si había tomado mis medicinas.

—Irina, es la hermana de Tanya, pero no sé su apellido.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

Solo tenía el teléfono de Tanya, tendría que marcarle y molestarla, lo que muy, pero muy probablemente le molestaría a Edward.

—El teléfono Swan —me exigió.

—No tengo el de la doctora, solo el de su hermana pero si llamamos a su hermana ella nos puede dar el teléfono de Irina.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, ni mucha paciencia. —El tono de su voz, era como el de… —¡Rápido! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Marca!

Dejé de pensar y saqué el teléfono, algo bueno que había hecho antes de quedarme sin un dólar fue pagar un año completo del teléfono, siempre olvidaba pagarlo así que preferí hacerlo de una sola vez y aún me quedaban tres meses.

Marqué el número y, rápidamente, una angustiada Tanya contestó.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Paso algó?

—Hola, Tanya, necesito el número de Irina, ¿podrías facilitármelo?

—¿Te sientes mal? Espera voy por ti y te llevo con ella…

—No, tranquila, estoy bien, traigo una pastilla en la bolsa y mi jefe necesita confirmar que sea un medicamento legal.

—Claro, si quieres pásamelo, es más pásame a tu jefe.

—Te habla Tanya —le dije pasándole el teléfono a Emmett.

Los gritos que le pegó Tanya se escuchaban sin que estuviera en alta voz. Le reclamaba por no confiar en mí y le dijo que su hermana le llamaría, pero que esperaba que no estuviera haciéndome pasar un mal rato, y que si lo había hecho ella se lo haría pagar.

Emmett me pasó el teléfono.

—Creo que tienes una defensora, esperaremos la llamada y luego te tomarás la medicina si es verdad.

Casi en seguida sonó el teléfono, Emmett contestó y luego de una divertida plática con Irina, suponía yo, me dio una botella de agua.

—No quiero que te atrases con tu medicina, no es bueno. Ahora tómate la pastilla y entren a comenzar el lavado de trastes, el baño tiene que estar limpio cada hora, quiero que lo revisen.

Me tomé la medicina y caminé junto a Jasper.

—Él es muy bueno, es algo estricto pero es genial, cuando te quiere siempre te cuida.

No supe que contestar, así que nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, entramos y Jasper me indicó que me pusiera un _mandil_ blanco de plástico, luego me dijo que iba a enseñarme a lavar los trastes.

Tomó una especie de regadera pequeña y la jaló hacia él, salió un chorro de agua a presión, se sentía el vapor, por lo que debía estar caliente.

Agarró un trapo o algo así y talló la cacerola, con el agua le quitó el jabón y quedó limpia. Parecía ser algo muy fácil. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero no lo era, el agua caliente quemaba, el jabón no se quitaba tan fácil y, lo peor es que, salpicaba.

Cuando por fin pude terminar de lavar bien la olla ya tenía una pila de trastes esperando. Jasper comenzó a quejarse de que iba demasiado lento, así que al final me había dicho que haríamos equipo, yo le quitaría la comida y enjabonaría, y él les quitaría el jabón.

Al final terminé quitando yo el jabón porque Jasper era más rápido, cuando me dijo que se nos había olvidado revisar el baño, y que si Emmett se enteraba se enojaría, dejamos todo y nos dirigimos a los baños, quitamos toda la basura de los botes y fue asqueroso, pero así seguimos toda la tarde, un niño tiró soda en el piso y me tocó limpiarlo, fue _cansadísimo_.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche podría quedarme dormida parada, solo quería dormirme. Estaba en la puerta recargada con los ojos cerrados esperando por Edward.

—Bella, ¿cómo vas a irte a casa? —Abrí los ojos, y vi a Jasper y a Emmett.

—Van a venir por mí, pero mañana… necesito saber cómo venir. Tenía una hoja con la dirección en el pantalón —dije señalando la bolsa con mi ropa que me había dado Emmett.

—No te preocupes, pasaremos por ti mañana y te traeremos, ¿dónde vives?

¿Dónde vivía? No recordaba nada, yo lo que quería era dormir.

—Escuché un ronquido —dijo Emmett—. Bella, te estás quedando dormida parada. —Y los dos, Jasper y Emmett, soltaron la carcajada.

—No ronco —les reclamé.

—Tienes razón, pequeña, no roncas. Mira, creo que llegó tu transporte —dijo Emmett, y esa frase me dejó pensando en que sí lo conocía.

Emmett y Jasper me acompañaron al auto.

—Hola, amigo —le dijo Emmett a Edward—. Necesito tu dirección para ir por la bella durmiente que te llevas.

Tanya que iba con Edward, lo saludó.

—Tú eres el jefe gruñón de Bella, soy Tanya, espero que no le quitaras su medicina.

—Hola, Tanya, no se la quité, es más, la tendré vigilada para que se la tome.

Escuché un bufido.

—¿No piensas entrar al auto, Bella?

—Tranquilo, está prácticamente dormida recargada en la puerta —le contestó Jasper alzando la voz y despertándome—. Sube, Bella y descansa, mañana pasaremos por ti.

Subí al auto y lo último que recuerdo es la cara sonriente de Tanya diciéndome que descansara mi cabeza un rato.

Soñé que Edward me llevaba en sus brazos y dormíamos juntos, su olor, sus gruñidos.

—_Bella, suéltame_ —escuché y una risita.

—No me dejes —le dije, pero de pronto recordé que si era él y no uno de mis sueños, así que lo solté y caí un poco pero sin lastimarme.

—Perdón, estaba soñando —me apresuré a decir.

—Tranquila —era la Voz de Tanya—, yo le dije a Edward que no te despertara y creo que estabas soñando.

—Sí, pero no recuerdo qué. —Mentí y sentí ponerse mis mejillas rojas.

—Vamos, ven a cenar con nosotros —me pidió Tanya, pero la verdad estaba más cansada que hambrienta.

—Bella —habló el ogro—, tienes que comer por las medicinas y eso, no quiero que te enfermes de nuevo.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la cocina. Tanya me dio un plato con sopa y comencé a comer sin levantar la vista de mis alimentos; escuchaba a Tanya y a Edward platicar de cómo había estado su día y esa complicidad me daban celos. Yo quería tener algo así.

Tanya me acercó un plato con mis medicinas.

—Tómalas, Bella y ve a dormir, estás quedándote dormida. Yo arreglaré hoy la cocina, ya mañana te diré que te toca.

Le di las gracias, tomé mis medicinas y me fui a dormir, solo me quité la ropa y me acosté. Me dormí inmediatamente.

**Edward POV**

Tenerla cerca era asfixiante, quería besarla, quería amarla. Cuando fui por ella al hospital fue un martirio. Tanya, básicamente, me había distraído, pero el amor que sentía por Isabella estaba ahí, y por más que quería dejarlo en el fondo, el quería resurgir.

Habían pasado cuatro días y toda su presencia estaba en la casa, ni siquiera la de Tanya se había sentido cuando se quedaba conmigo… Su ropa, su olor, estaban por toda la casa. Ese día había sido su primer día de trabajo y yo solo podía pensar en el grandulón que la había saludado.

Encima vendría por ella, a llevarla a sus reuniones. Lo mejor fue cuando la cargué, sentirla cerca de mí, sentir su respiración en mi pecho.

Tanya hacía más de una hora que se había ido a su casa, y yo daba vueltas fuera de la habitación de Bella, por fin me di valor y abrí la puerta, entré, solo iba a ver que estaba bien, solo eso.

Ella estaba dormida, y así se veía tan inocente, tan hermosa.

Ella habló dormida.

—Edward, yo lo conozco.

Le pregunté, tal vez ella…

—¿A quién, Bella?

—Emmett, yo me acosté con él. Edward, yo te quiero.

—¿Bella, te acostaste con Emmett? ¿Hoy? —La tomé de los brazos y la sacudí pero Bella solo dio un pequeño ronquido y siguió dormida.

Me quedé atormentado, pero mañana me escucharía ese idiota, seguro la había presionado, la pobre está débil y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Salí molesto y pateé una silla.

No, ella no podía andar con otros, ya no.

Ella tenía que recuperarse.

Ella era mía.

* * *

Quién será Emmett en la vida de Bella o qué fue? Ven que Tanya es un amor con patas, yo la amo. Y que piensan de Edward? Besos a todas y si soy megafan de Harry Potter.

Besos llenos de saliva de parte de mía y de Fergie, mi perra a robcesionadatwilighter, Gretchen CullenMasen, Nyx-88, Yoliki, janalez, jupy, Esmeralda C, zujeyane, Rosbell, , Maayraaykalebb, Gatita, MarieHdz, freedom2604, .Life, cavendano13, Adriu y Jade HSos.

Les dejo el link del grupo en face ** groups/329325000484849/**


	5. Chapter 5

___**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo los uso para contarles mi historia.**_

Bueno estamos acá con el cuarto capitulo de giros, Bella bueno digamos que para ella el sexo era una forma mas de evadirse. Y poco a poco iremos descubriendo su historia que no es tan sencilla.

Gracias como siempre a Vanessa y a Eve, sin ellas las locas ideas de mi cabeza no serían tan bien entendidas.

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Unas manos grandes, tocaban mis senos, pero no podía verle la cara al hombre con quien estaba, pero estaba segura que no era Edward, su tacto era gentil. Él tocó mi mejilla y habló.

—_Tranquila pequeña, sabes que roncas. _

Le contesté.

—_No ronco. _

El respondió.

—_Tienes razón, pequeña, no roncas._

Mi mente pareció confusa, entre brumas, no sabía si era verdad o no lo que soñaba, pero al abrir los ojos lo supe.

Era mi jefe, Emmett, era Emmett McCarty. El hombre con el cual me había acostado, para vengarme de Mike, el dueño de _McCarty Investments_, el inversor que Mike estaba deseando que lo financiara.

¿Pero qué diablos hacia trabajando de jefe de personal en un restaurante de poca monta? Terminé de desperezarme e instintivamente busqué mi celular, _googleé_ su nombre y vi que no había tenido problemas económicos, bueno, había escalado dos lugares en la lista de los 100 hombres más ricos, muy por encima de mi familia. Si bien, mi padre tenía una empresa prospera, últimamente habían tenido varios descalabros financieros, sobre todo cuando Emmett McCarty retiró sus inversiones después del divorcio, que ahora veía, y esto podría tener relación, ¿o no?

Mi despertador sonó en ese momento sacándome de mis pensamientos, tomé la toalla que me habían dado y caminé hacia el baño. Me bañé rápidamente, sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos pero tenía que salir, Emmett y Jasper iban a pasar por mi en poco tiempo, había olvidado lavar la ropa que me habían prestado así que la dejé en mi recámara, ya en la tarde le pediría a Tanya que me enseñara a usar la lavadora.

Salí corriendo y llegué al cuarto, me puse el pantalón de mezclilla, los tenis y una playera que me había dado Jane, creo que era de su hermano porque me quedaba enorme. Me puse mis cremas y un poco de _gloss_, bueno tal vez me puse un poco de_ rimel_, y un toque de _blush_, y listo, ahora sí parecía humana.

Salí de mi cuarto y caminé hacia la cocina, ahí estaba mi tormento, mi ogro personal.

—Veo que la verdadera Bella está saliendo —dijo, su tono era osco y grosero—. ¿Ya estás buscando a tu próxima presa?

—¿Qué? —Su comentario idiota me hizo enojar.

—¿A cuál le has echado un ojo? ¿Al grandote? ¿Crees que podrá darte la vida que te gusta con su misero sueldo?

No aguanté y traté de abofetearlo. La ira me llenaba y quería hacerle daño.

—Serás idiota, te odio, juro que te odio.

Edward me sujetó las manos para que no lo golpeara.

—Suéltame —exigí forcejeando sin moverme. El roce de su cuerpo con el mío más mi enfado hizo que me sintiera excitada, odiaba sentir esto. Que con un solo toque de Edward me llevara a donde pocos lo lograban, si seguía moviéndome lo único que lograría sería excitarme más de lo que ya estaba.

—No te gusta que te toque. —Negué con la cabeza—. Eres una mentirosa, ¿también me dirás que no te acostaste con uno de ellos? —Su voz transmitía rabia y su mano no dejaba de delinear la parte superior de mi sujetador sobre la playera—. Sigues siendo la misma, vendiéndote al mejor postor.

Me aclaré la garganta, no me gustaba este Edward.

—Por favor, déjame, no me gusta que me trates así. Sé que te hice daño —comencé a llorar—, pero quiero cambiar, quiero… quiero dejar mi pasado atrás, quiero ser yo, tú estas comprometido y eres feliz con Tanya, ¿por qué no puedes olvidar el pasado?

Eso hizo que me soltara, se alejó de mí y pasó sus manos por su cara.

—Bella… soy un idiota, yo… lo siento… No sé qué decir, es que anoche tú dijiste que él… tú…

No entendía qué quería decir, pero yo no quería escucharlo, había cambiado el tono de su voz pero me había hecho daño.

—Mira, yo… Solo dame un mes y buscaré donde vivir. En cuanto tenga algo de dinero por la venta de mis cosas buscaré otro lugar donde vivir. No puedo, no quiero seguir escuchando tus recriminaciones. Viví gran parte de mi vida con gente que no me quería, no puedo soportarlo más. Solo te pido algo de tiempo, en lo que se venden mis cosas. Trataré de evitarte lo más que pueda.

Me di la vuelta y sentí que mi estómago protestar, ya buscaría algo que desayunar.

—Bella, espera. No te vayas, no puedes irte, el hospital… ¿recuerdas? Mira yo me molesté porque anoche me dijiste que te habías acostado con ese tipo, pensé que volvías a buscar… Yo me equivoqué.

—¿Yo te dije que me había acostado con Emmett? —No recordaba eso.

—Sí, yo fui a ver si estabas bien, solo abrí la puerta. —Se rascó la cabeza, lo conocía, sabía que buscaba la manera de no ser culpable—. Y tú dijiste que te habías acostado con él.

Me sentí ultrajada y conmovida.

—Solo quería ver que estabas bien, lo juro. Estabas tan cansada, y apenas estuviste tan mal. Y de pronto me dices que te… ya sabes.

—Entiendo, ¿y tú pensaste que ayer mismo me había acostado con él?

Alzó la vista y vi que, efectivamente, eso era lo que había pensado.

—Para tu información… —No iba a negarlo—. Sí me acosté con él, pero no lo recordaba, fui mientras estaba casada con Mike y aún si lo hubiera hecho ayer no es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí lo es —se defendió—, vives conmigo y soy responsable de ti, firmé todos esos papeles donde lo decía.

—Edward —le reclamé molesta.

—Entiendo, Bella, pero no quiero enterarme de nada. No quiero orgías, ni hombres en mi casa.

El timbre nos sacó del tenso silencio en el que nos habíamos quedado. Edward caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, un sonriente Emmett y un serio Jasper aparecieron en el umbral.

—Hola, amigo de Bella, soy Emmett, y este es Jasper Withlock. Venimos por Bella para que aprenda a ir a trabajar, en la noche la llevaremos al grupo de autoayuda y luego la regresaremos aquí.

—Hola, Emmett. Todavía no desayuno nada y tengo que tomarme mis medicinas me das un minuto.

Corrí hacia mi cuarto y tomé todas las medicinas que tenía que tomarme y me las metí a la boca, si era capaz de tomarme tres o cuatro pastillas al mismo tiempo para adormecerme bien podría hacer lo mismo con estas.

Pero no, no fue así. Tuve que correr a la cocina y tomar agua directamente del grifo, lo cual hizo que me diera un ataque de tos; al final, cuando por fin pude calmarme, tenía a Edward y a Emmett casi encima de mí, uno me daba pequeños golpes en le espalda y el otro jalaba mis orejas.

—Emmett, suéltame las orejas —le dije con la voz rasposa.

—Ese truco me lo enseñó una amiga, dice que abre las vías respiratorias —señaló orgulloso.

Edward seguía golpeando mi espalda.

—¿Por qué no le dices nada al que te está pegando? —preguntó Jasper.

—Ahora iba a decirle. —En ese momento la mano de Edward dejó darme palmadas—. Gracias a los dos, ya estoy bien, solo…

—Eres divertida, apuesto que nadie se aburre junto a ti. —Me cortó Emmett—. ¿Te falta alguna medicina? —Sacudí la cabeza—. Entonces vámonos o no llegamos a tiempo.

—Voy por la que tengo que tomarme al medio día, y algo para… una sudadera.

Llegué a mi recámara y tomé una sudadera que era de las que Angela me había regalado. Tomé una de las pastillas y la coloqué en la bolsita, la guardé en mi pantalón y cerré la puerta.

Encontré una escena bastante extraña, Edward y Emmett estaban hablando en un rincón de la cocina con cara de serios y Jasper estaba sentado en un sillón mirándose las manos.

—¿De qué hablan? —interrogué curiosa a Jasper.

—No sé, Edward llevó a Emmett a parte y… Oye, el tipo es bastante… —Jasper pensó la palabra—, engreído, me dijo que te esperara aquí y no me moviera, como si fuera su empleado. Odio a la gente engreída.

Jasper tenía pinta de ser una persona dura, pero en realidad era como un niño grande, le sonreí y le di un abrazo. El por qué aún no lo sé.

—Venga, él no es tan malo, simplemente está enojado conmigo.

—¿Por qué está enojado contigo?

—Yo… —Suspiré—. Me porté muy mal con él, le hice mucho daño, y ahora ha sido el único que me ha tendido la mano.

Jasper me miró evaluándome.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho eso que le hiciste?

—Claro. Fue… simplemente yo era como tú dices; tonta, engreída y sobre todo creía que el dinero era la solución a todo.

—El dinero es muy importante, pero no es la solución —dijo Jasper y se quedó callado y yo también.

Unos minutos después Emmett nos llamó. Edward iba a llevarnos en su auto, yo me subí atrás con Jasper y dejé que Emmett fuera quejándose de los autos pequeños adelante.

El día fue igual de pesado que el anterior pero ahora durante mi media hora de descanso me tocó compartir mis alimentos con Emmett, al igual que el día anterior me dio un burrito para comerlo.

Casi al final del descanso me armé de valor y le pregunté:

—¿Tu eres Emmett McCarty?

—Mucha gente cree que me parezco… —comenzó a decir pero al mirarme a los ojos se quedó en silencio—. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Recordaste esa noche, verdad?

Asentí.

—Tu cara era demasiado conocida para mí, solo que mi memoria no es muy buena. Pero ayer soñé con nosotros —le dije, y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí apenada por hablar de sexo.

—Fue una buena noche entonces. Tu amigo me dijo algo, creía que yo podría abusar de ti. No te conoce, eres una hechicera.

Lo miré, no quería recordar eso, quería una explicación.

—Ok. Te contaré la historia, pero ahora no. El tiempo de descanso se acabó y tu tienes muchos trastes que lavar, por la tarde no estarás en los baños, te quiero ayudando en la cocina.

Asentí y entré junto con Emmett a la cocina. Jasper iba entrando.

—¿El castigo era para ella o para mí? En serio, Emmett, me debes una grande —Tras de él una chica, muy delgada y con cara de pocos amigos, entró.

—Ya no quiero seguir lavando los basureros —le suplicó a Emmett.

—Lo siento, Susi. Si te metes cosas, aún un inofensivo churro cómo le llamaste tienes un castigo, sabes que detesto a la gente que hace trampa.

La chica lo miró y fue a lavarse. Jasper estaba terminando de hacer lo mismo.

Salió hacia el área de descanso. Escuché cómo Emmett me llamaba.

—Ella es Gianna, ella es la chef del restaurante, ella te pondrá tus tareas, las dejo chicas diviértanse. —Me dejó con otra chica muy diferente a la que acompañaba a Jasper.

Después de decir eso salió de la cocina.

La chica me dio una mirada evaluadora.

—¿Qué sabes hacer en la cocina?

La miré y con temor contesté.

—Nada, nunca he hecho nada, o al menos nada desde hace muchos años. —Recordé cuando con mi _nanna_ hacíamos galletas, pero yo tenía como seis años, y básicamente, solo ponía la masa en la charola y chupaba la cuchara.

—Te enseñaré a hacer los aderezos hoy, haremos dos, y luego te enseñaré a cortar las papas.

El resto del día fue genial. No importaba que me hubiera cortado un dedo, fue solo un corte no tan grande, pero estar en la cocina fue genial. Gianna le dijo a Emmett que me quería para ayudante. Emmett dijo que primero debía cumplir con ciertas cosas y luego podría estar en la cocina. Estaba muerta de cansada, pero feliz. Tuve que esperar a que Emmett terminara la caja o la carta, o algo así. Estaba con Jasper platicando sobre el grupo al que asistiríamos. Caius y Emmett eran amigos y al lugar que iríamos era donde Caius era el jefe o el coordinador, me dijo Jazz. Yo estaba cansada y quería dormir.

Caminamos y caminamos, y por fin llegamos a un local, entramos y descubrí una sala llena de sillas con un podio al frente, había varios letreros y al final una gran mesa con café y galletas.

La reunión comenzó y me sentí un poco mejor cuando vi a Caius, él compartió su experiencia de vida con los que estábamos ahí.

Salimos de la reunión y Caius nos dijo que nos llevaría a casa en su auto, prácticamente, yo me dormí en cuanto subí al auto.

La alarma me despertó, solo tenía recuerdos algo borrosos de cómo había llegado a mi habitación.

Creo que Emmett o alguien me había cargado. Me estiré como gato al sol cuando noté que solo tenía puesta una playera y mis bragas.

¡¿Quién diablos me había desvestido?! Dejé de pensar, simplemente no recordaba, pero cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta que era tarde así que corrí a la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente fluyera, me quedé quieta hasta que escuché unos golpes en la puerta del baño.

—_Bella, necesito ducharme y llevas media hora dentro_. —Era Edward y se escuchaba muy pero muy enojado.

—Ya voy —contesté. ¡Cielo! Había olvidado que tenía que trabajar y que no debería tardar tanto.

Cuando salí Edward me gruñó algo, pero la verdad no le puse mucha atención, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y salí. Iba a comenzar a comer cereal cuando Edward salió de su recámara.

—Bella, no puedes tardar tanto en el baño, voy tarde a mi trabajo. Necesitamos hablar, hoy en la noche no llegues en estado de coma. Tanya tuvo que desvestirte y ni siquiera… ¡te inmutaste!

—No sabía quien lo había hecho, pero me alegra que lo hiciera Tanya —le dije con una sonrisa. Tanto él como Emmett me conocían desnuda, y bueno, una revista me había sacado en _topless_ en Dubai, así que no había mucho de mí que la gente no conociera.

—A mi también me alegra haberlo hecho —dijo Tanya entrando a la cocina—. Si fuera lesbiana tú serías mi novia. No tienes celulitis, ni nada, el tatuaje es hermoso.

—¡Tanya! —le gruñó Edward.

—Es verdad. Y tú no te hagas, qué bien que me ayudaste y le echaste un vistazo. Si no supiera cuánto me quieres ahora estaría sobre Bella —le respondió dándole un beso y yo me sentí muy apenada.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta insistentemente. Yo me moví para ir a abrir, pero Tanya me ganó.

Eran Emmett y Jasper.

—Familia. Venimos por la muerta en vida. —Entró diciendo Emmett—. Anoche temí que hubieras muerto, si no hubieras roncado te hubiéramos llevado directo al hospital.

—No ronco —les contesté enojada, pero tres voces me contradijeron.

—Roncas un poco.

—No es cierto, Bella —me defendió Tanya—. Haces un pequeño ruidito, pero no roncas, o roncas bonito.

La defensa de Tanya hizo que me sintiera aun más apenada.

—Es mejor tu ronquido al de Emmett, a veces parece un camión descompuesto —me dijo Jasper.

Al final salimos de la casa de Edward y subimos a un auto algo usado, por no decir bastante viejo.

¿Por qué Emmett hacía creer a Jasper que era pobre?

—Bueno, Bella al parecer tus habilidades culinarias dejaron impresionada a Gianna, y quiere que trabajes con ella. Así que… has ascendido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ella quiere que le ayudes. Así que ve por tu mandil y preséntate con ella.

Me sentía emocionada y muy feliz.

El resto de la jornada fue realmente emocionante. Gianna me enseñó a picar la comida, a freír unas salsas y al final tuve que ayudar a lavar los trastes, pero fue tan emocionante que ya quería que fuera el día siguiente de trabajo.

Después del trabajo fuimos a la reunión y me tocó hablar, mejor dicho yo quise hablar, eso hizo que me sintiera mejor. Me sentía relajada y feliz.

Al llegar a casa recordé que Edward quería hablar conmigo. Toqué la puerta, ya que no tenía llave.

Tanya me abrió la puerta y me dijo algo de una llave.

Edward estaba en la cocina cocinando algo, Emmett nos había llevado a cenar después de la reunión.

—Vamos a la cocina. Edward está practicando sus dotes de cocinero —me indicó Tanya, luego en voz baja continuó—. Esperemos que no queme nada, siempre le pasa algo.

—A mi me ascendieron en el trabajo —grité de lo emocionada que estaba—, ahora soy la ayudante de cocina Swan. Es… —No encontraba la palabra correcta.

—¡Qué alegría, Bella! ¿Qué haces?

Edward levantó la vista de la sartén y me miró con la ceja alzada.

—La Chef se llama Gianna y ella cree que tengo potencial en la cocina, me lo dijo. Por ahora, pico las cosas y le ayudo en cosas sencillas, pero ella dice que pronto podré empezar a cocinar lo más sencillo. Estoy muy emocionada.

Tanto Tanya como yo soltamos un gritito y nos abrazamos.

—¿No te da emoción, Edward? Bell encontró algo que la hace muy feliz —le preguntó directamente.

—Mucha —respondió con un tono de burla mientras sonreía. Conocía esa sonrisa, es la que toda la gente me daba cuando no creían que iba a lograr algo.

—Pues a mi sí me da, Bella. ¿Quieres cenar?

—No, gracias. Emmett nos llevó a cenar hotdogs, me comí tres —le contesté asombrada.

—¿Tres? —dijo Edward asombrado. Cuando él me había llevado no me comí ni la mitad de uno, pero en ese entonces me daba miedo engordar—. Conmigo no te comiste ni uno —agregó indignado.

—Porque antes tenía mucho miedo a engordar, ahora no. Además tú estabas más interesado en besarme… —Estaba defendiéndome cuando recordé a Tanya—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

—No, tranquila, Bella. Sé que ustedes tuvieron un pasado y en serio no me importa tanto, mejor dicho solo me da mucha curiosidad. Mamá dice que mi curiosidad a veces raya en lo patético, pero algún día haré que me cuentes cosas de Edward.

—Tanya, ya hemos hablado de eso —repuso furioso.

—Claro. Mis hermanas ya te contaron miles de cosas mías, vergonzosas, y yo no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle. Bruja 1 y bruja 2 solo hablan maravillas de ti. —Después imitando la voz de bruja 1… digo, de Rose prosiguió—. Edward es tan perfecto que cuando se hecha un gas le huele a rosas, rosas como mi nombre. —Luego haciendo la voz más infantil—. Sí, Rose porque Edward y tú deberían ser la pareja perfecta.

Yo no pude contener la risa y estallé en carcajadas. Edward intentó hacerlo pero sin éxito y se unió a las carcajadas de las dos.

Después de tranquilizarnos, nos quedamos callados fue un silencio tenso, pero Tanya lo rompió.

—Bella, Edward hizo una lista de las tareas que quiere que hagas en la casa, no son cosas complicadas. —Me tendió una hoja.

Tenía que preparar el desayuno dos días a la semana, lavar el baño dos días a la semana y hacer una serie de cosas más, no sabía cómo ni a qué hora pero tenía qué hacerlo. Toda la gente era capaz de hacerlo, ¿no? ¿Por qué yo sería la excepción?

—Ok. ¿Qué días me tocará hacer el desayuno?

—Esperemos a que tengas tu primer pago y entonces vemos cómo nos organizamos mejor en cuanto a la comida, en cuento al baño podemos alternar los días. Hoy yo lo hice, mañana te tocaría a ti —me respondió Edward sin levantar la vista del sartén.

—Está bien. Voy a dormirme. Estoy menos cansada pero aun así solo quiero tirarme en la cama y dormir cómo si no tuviera pecados que pagar.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto y abrí la puerta. Estaba casi segura que olía a la colonia de Edward. Me desnudé y me puse la playera con la que dormía. Caius me había dado un libro para leer, pero no avancé ni dos páginas cuando ya me había quedado dormida.

La mañana siguiente fue algo rara, hubiera jurado que Edward entró a mi cuarto durante la noche y me había dicho algo, pero no estaba segura, tal vez era mi subconsciente hablándome.

Edward era feliz con Tanya y no estaba interesado en mí. Verlo feliz me hacía tan infeliz y al mismo tiempo me hacía feliz.

Por lo regular la gente dice te amo y quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo, pero cada vez que yo veía a Edward feliz con Tanya sentía celos, yo quería que él fuera feliz solo conmigo, pero entendía que yo sola había echado a perder mi oportunidad.

Me metí al baño y lo vi húmedo. Edward lo había usado primero, solo esperaba que no se hubiera terminado el agua caliente.

El desayuno estaba servido, comencé a comer la fruta cuando vi que en el lavatrastos ya había un plato vacío, alguien ya había desayunado. Eso echaba mi teoría de que Edward había entrado en la noche a mi cuarto, porque si había tres platos era porque Tanya estaba ahí.

La puerta sonó. Emmett tocaba como si no hubiera mañana. Caminé a abrir, pero Tanya en pijama salió corriendo y vi que iba hacia el baño, me hice a un lado y luego fui a abrir.

Emmett y Jasper entraron como si estuvieran en su casa. Jasper me saludó chocando los puños, él decía que así era más _cool_.

A mi me encantaba, me hacía sentir parte de algo. Emmett miró la cara de Tanya y en ese momento Edward salía de su recámara.

—Tanya está enferma, así que no ira a trabajar, voy a llevarla con su mamá para que la cuide en lo que trabajo —nos dijo.

Tanya se acercó y me habló.

—Te salvaste, si hubieras comido la comida de Edward también estarías enferma. Suerte.

Ese día de trabajo fue completamente genial. Edward había pasado a medio día a darme una llave del departamento, él iba a llegar tarde y no quería que me quedara afuera.

Iba casi brincando de la emoción de camino a la junta. Jasper me tomó de la mano y brincamos como niños pequeños.

Al terminar la reunión Emmett nos compró un helado, el clima era bueno, estábamos a mediados de verano.

Ahora con el horario de la cocina salía un poco más temprano, así que iba a llegar a casa más temprano. Y eso me emocionaba, bueno no tanto si recordaba que me tocaba lavar el baño, que no estaba ni de cerca de los del restaurante.

Llegamos a la casa y abrí la puerta, lo que encontré fue… espantoso.

Mi ropa que estaba en bolsas negras o doblada en los sillones y mesa, estaba toda esparcida por el suelo. Rose y Alice estaban ahí paradas burlándose de mi ropa y pasándosela bomba.

—Llevaré todo al basurero, ayuda a meterlo de nuevo en las bolsas Alice —le dijo la rubia a la morena.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, la idiota dejó su ropa por toda la casa y Edward odia que su casa esté desordenada, solo vamos a ayudarle a poner orden.

En ese momento quería gritarles un montón de cosas, pero los gritos me los ganó Edward que iba llegando en ese momento.

—¡¿Qué diablos hiciste, Rose?! ¡¿Por qué entras a mi casa y tomas decisiones de las cosas que no son tuyas?! —El par de arpías se quedaron lívidas.

—Son malas personas —dijo Jasper mirándolas.

—Ella dejó todo revuelto, nosotros solo íbamos a limpiar… —Comenzó a defenderse.

—Y una mierda, nada estaba tirado, ni revuelto. Bella y Tanya, junto con sus hermanas pasaron dos días seleccionando la ropa. Estoy harto de que te metas en mi vida.

La morena comenzó a llorar y Rose apretó los labios, y alzó la cara.

—Soy tu amiga, solo busco tu bien —contestó.

—Eso no es ser amiga —le contestó Emmett.

—Tú que te metes, grandulón lameculos de putas —le gritó Rose.

—Ya me enojé —dijo Emmett—. Mira, rubia oxigenada de mierda, tus groserías afectan a mucha gente. No sé que seas de él, pero a Bella vas a respetarla. Ella es mi amiga, y si eso me hace su lameculos está bien, pero tú eres una amargada de mierda. No tenías por qué tocar sus cosas. Son sus cosas, ¿entiendes? Y si no quieres una demanda mas te vale dejarla en paz.

Emmett le gritaba como si estuvieran solos en el campo. Yo me acerqué a Emmett y tomé su mano para calmarlo.

—No te preocupes…

—¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Estás loca! Esa ropa, si la rompió o la maltrató, ya no vas a poder venderla. ¿Recuerdas que es tu pase para pagar lo que debes en el hospital?

—Mira, Rose por tu bien salgan ahora del departamento —comenzó a decir Edward.

—No. Este par no se va hasta que empaqueten todo de nuevo. Mira el desastre que hicieron. —Alice se delató sola al mirar en dirección a mi cuarto—. ¿Qué hay allá? A ver, tú, pelos de espantapájaros, llévame.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a mi recámara y me preparé para lo peor. Jasper, Edward y yo lo seguimos.

Al ver como habían dejado mi cuarto me dieron muchas ganas de llorar, no es que fuera la más ordenada, pero habían sacado todo de los cajones. De pronto una pequeña alarma se prendió. Mi anillo. Que no tocaran mi anillo porque entonces si esto se iba a poner rudo. Corrí a la caja en la que guardaba mis recuerdos bonitos, era una caja de puros que mi _Nanna_ me había adornado y regalado en uno de mis cumpleaños.

La abrí y vi que todo estaba ahí, que nada faltaba.

Alcé la vista y vi los ojos de Edward clavados en el contenido de la caja. Sí, eran pequeñas notas que me dejaba escondidas en mi recámara o me daba, lo mejor es que el anillo que guardaba como si fuera mi tesoro era el que él me había dado hace cinco años.

Apreté el anillo en mi mano fuertemente.

—¿Te falta algo Bella? —me preguntó Emmett.

Negué y cerré los ojos.

—Revisa, Bella, aparte de tus cartitas de amor, fíjate si falta algo.

Seguí con el anillo en la mano y comencé a revisar, pero al parecer solo habían revuelto las cosas.

—Creo que solo sacaron las cosas —le contesté.

—Pues claro, no somos ladronas —gritó Rose aunque al final terminó en un susurro por la mirada que le dio Emmett.

—Esto es vandalismo, dile a tu amiga que se calle —le recriminó Emmett a Edward.

—En serio, Rose, ahora sí, mejor cállate —la regañó Edward.

—No te ves más bonita, pero te defiendes mejor —le replicó Jasper.

—Los odio, porque los tres están embobados con… con… esta que es una zorra, una mala persona.

Alice abrió sus ojos muy grandes y miraba a Rose.

—Mira, güereja de cuarta, Bella pudo haber cometido todas las equivocaciones del mundo, pero ella está arrepentida y no eres nadie para juzgarla, ¿entiendes? No es mi casa por eso no te saco, pero si no te callas te juro que algo te hago.

Edward tomó a Rose por la muñeca y a Alice del sweater, y salió con ellas de la recámara.

—Vamos a ayudarte a recoger todo, guarda bien lo que tengas en la caja de madera porque ahora les mostraste donde hacerte daño —me dijo Emmett tocando mis hombro—. Jazz, deja la ropa interior de Bella.

Miré a Jazz y efectivamente tenía una minúscula tanga en sus manos.

—¿Para qué te pones esto? Mejor no te pongas nada, en serio, esto no cubre nada.

Los tres nos miramos. Le arranqué la tanga de la mano y comencé a recoger mis cosas. Miré mi ropa, ahora revuelta la sucia con la limpia.

—Bella, no has entregado la ropa que se te prestó —espetó Emmett tomando los pantalones del suelo.

—No sé usar la lavadora, y todavía no he tenido tiempo de pedirle a Tanya que me enseñe, y por el momento no tengo dinero para pagar la lavandería.

—Mañana jueves es tu día libre y el de Jazz. Yo pediré el mío y te enseñaré a usar la lavadora.

—¿Tú sabes?

Emmett me miró cómo diciendo: _se supone que soy pobre, ¿recuerdas?_

—Digo, por aquello de que eres hombre —corregí y Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

Edward regresó y me dijo que Tanya le había pedido que guardáramos las cosas con cuidado. Sin mezclar la ropa… mucho.

Entre los cuatro guardamos la ropa lo mejor que pudimos. Jazz intentando alegrarme hizo muchas bromas sobre mi ropa; por ejemplo, que ya veía porque usaba tangas tan pequeñas mientras agarraba una falda que era minúscula. Mucha de la ropa estaba bastante maltratada.

De pronto Emmett anunció que tenía hambre y pidió dos pizzas, que estaban deliciosas. Cenamos en armonía. Edward se llevaba bastante bien con Jasper y con Emmett. Después de bostezar un par de veces me mandaron a dormir, yo me dejé caer en el colchón, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor que este.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Rose y Alice no son las mejores amigas de Bella, y Tanya digamos que esta bastante encaminada a serlo. Algún comentario o teoría de ¿por qué Emmett se hace pasar por pobre? Espero que les gustara mucho el capitulo y nos vemos proximamente.

Gracias por sus reviews juro que me hacen inmensamente feliz. Besos de parte de Fergie y mios.


End file.
